


Romjul

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romjul, Snø, Varmt, hyttetur, kaldt
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Isak drar alene på hyttetur til et sted mellom somewhere og nowhere i den norske fjellheimen. Rett og slett for å koble helt ut etter en litt for hektisk høst.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 274
Kudos: 179





	1. Snømåking

Hva faen er egentlig greia med at det ikke er brøytet? Isak kjører snøskuffen ned i brøytekanten som ligger som et forsvarsverk mellom veien og den smale innkjørselen inn til hytta. Ikke er det hans ansvar å måke heller, det sto jo i mailen at det skulle være kjørbart helt fram. Men når ting ikke virker som det skal, så må jo noen ta tak. Det er jo umulig å komme inn med bilen for å parkere før kanten er borte.

“Faen da.” 

Ordene kommer kanskje litt høyt ut, men det gjør vondt i armen når skuffen stopper i en hard isklump. Musklene er ikke forberedt på motstanden, støtet vibrerer opp i under- og overarmen, før det fester seg i skulderen. Han slipper taket i skuffen, holder den bare i den andre hånden og rister løs. 

“Trenger du hjelp” 

Stemmen bakfra gjør at han glipper skuffen så den faller ned i snøen. Han bøyer seg raskt, tar den opp igjen, snur seg og rister på hodet. “Neida, det går fint.”

“Okey?” 

Mannen som stemmen tilhører går på ski. Han har på seg en rød, gammel anorakk med hette med pels og lomme foran. Anorakken matcher ikke den blå Bergansbuksen, skiene og skiskoene som ser splitter nye ut. Derimot står den perfekt til de selbuvottekledte hendene som holder i gamle trestaver. Lua er dratt godt nedover ørene, og han har en regnbuefarget buff som dekker haken og delvis munnen, mens solbriller dekker øynene. “Sikker?” Mannen nikker mot snøhaugen som ikke har krympet så innmari mye tross et kvarters kamp mot kombinasjonen is, snø og grus. 

“Jada. Hadde vært jævlig fett om vaktmesteren hadde gjort jobben sin da, men jeg fikser det.”

“Vaktmester?” 

“Ja?” Isak setter skuffen i snøen. “Eller det menneske som liksom skal måke her da. Det sto i mailen jeg fikk at det skulle være kjørbart helt fram til døren.”

Mannen trekker på skuldrene, tar av seg skiene og skrever over snøhaugen. “Si fra da, hvis du vil ha hjelp likevel.” Isak ser etter ham. Fjellsekken på ryggen har et sitteunderlag festet under lokket og det står en rød drikkeflakse i nettinglommen på siden av sekken. Han er en sånn friskus kanskje? Eller en som later som han er det.

Isak løfter skuffen igjen, gir den en kraftig dytt inn i snøen, tar tak og kaster snøen til siden. “Jada, men det går fint.”

Mannen går langs den smale veien og inn i den andre hytten. Den som ligger til høyre for den Isak skal bo i. Et stort skjul skiller de to enhetene fra hverandre, det er i allefall ved i det skjulet, det vet han. Han hadde vært inne i hytten før han startet å måke, lest instruksene, fant skuffe, tente opp i ovnen og satte på steikovnen for å kunne få seg litt mat kjapt når han blir ferdig. Akkurat nå virker det som om den maten er en fjern drøm. 

Han snur seg og ser mot den svarte lille Poloen som står parkert på kanten av veien bak ham. Den kan jo ikke stå der. Hvis det kommer snø i natt, kommer brøytebilen til å skamfere den, det er han helt sikker på. Han kikker seg rundt, lurer litt på hvordan den andre mannen har kommet seg hit. Det er jo ikke flere biler her. Og dette stedet er jo tett opptil nowhere. Et deilig stille sted, men fortsatt nowhere.

Skuffen smeller inn i en isklump igjen ved neste tak, og Isak banner igjen. Det skulle liksom være bare å kjøre inn her, bære inn bagasjen, fyre opp i ovnen også; deilige dager i ro og fred. Ikke noe stress, ikke noe folk som maser, ingen tidsfrister og i allefall ingen snøhaug som forsinker all denne avslappingen han skulle ta fatt på. 

Høsten har vært hard, og han skjønner egentlig ikke hvordan han har kommet seg gjennom den med fornuften i behold. Først var det bruddet med Kristian i september. Stygg sak som sikkert ville sendt noen og enhver i kjelleren. Men det var heldigvis Kristian og ikke han selv som forsvant nedover. 

Etter Kristian var det jobben som slukte ham. Hel og rå. Omorganisering på hans avdeling, en sjef som sa opp midt i den mest kritiske perioden, en ny sjef som ikke virket, og til slutt var det han selv, Isak Valtersen, 26 år, som måtte ta alt ansvaret. Og han, eller han og de andre på hans avdeling klarte å dra det i land til slutt, for da han tok juleferie halv åtte lille julaften var alt på stell. 

Oppi alt med jobben ble mamma dårlig igjen. Hun ble lagt inn i november, og hele den tunge, mørke måneden før advent ble ekstra heavy av det. Han vekslet mellom å jobbe og besøke henne. Totalen av hendelser gjorde selvfølgelig sitt til å fucke opp alt som heter god søvnrytme. Han husker ikke sist han sov sammenhengende i mer enn tre timer. Og hvordan han klarte å komme seg gjennom gårsdagen med ribbe hos pappa, med mamma på besøk, skjønner han ikke, men det gikk. 

Fordi han visste han skulle hit i dag. 

Han visste bare ikke at han måtte måke seg inn. 

Mimrepausen får det til å gå en faen i ham, og han går løs på snøhaugen igjen, banner på at han skal få den bort, skal få bilen opp til trappen og komme seg inn. Akkurat som han har kommet gjennom høsten helskinnet. Han gleder seg vilt til å sette formen med hjemmelaget lasange inn i ovenen, til lyden av ølboksen som først knepper, så hvisler seg åpen, til sofa, knitrende ovn, PC med en eller annen hjernedød serie og ro. 

Han gløtter opp mot den andre halvdelen av hytten. Lysene er tent, og det ser innmari varmt og innbydende ut der inne. En skygge passerer vinduet og blir borte, før den kommer tilbake igjen. Han tar seg i å lure på om mannen er alene der, eller om han har familie. Det støkker i ham, bare det ikke er en stor lykkelig familie med sju unger, der fire av dem våkner fem på halv natt og starter dagen med hyl og skrik, trommeorkester eller steppeforestilling som høres helt inn til ham. Det aner ham nemlig at veggene i de to enhetene ikke er lydtette tross skjulet som ligger i mellom.

Det hadde vært typisk hans flaks.

Etter ytterligere tjue minutters kamp vinner han. Kanten er borte, og bilen står parkert helt oppe ved trappen. Fornøyd bærer han den siste bagen inn i hytta, låser bilen fra trappen, og lukker hyttedøren bak seg. 

Varmen inne i hytta gjør godt. Det knitrer i ovnen, bare lyden gjør ham litt varmere når han sparker av seg skoene og drar av seg jakken. Jeansen blir kjapt byttet ut med joggebukser før han går inn på kjøkkenet og pakker ut maten. 

Formen med lasagne går inn i ovnen og mens den blir stekt tar han med seg en øl og går i dusjen. Dusjen er varm, ølen kald, og boksen passer perfekt på den lille hyllen i dusjhjørnet. Han lar vannet være litt for varmt for å tine opp kroppen ordentlig. Det var ikke før han kom inn og kledde av seg at han merket at han hadde blitt både våt og kald av måkingen. Men dusjen og ølen gjør underverker, og en halvtime senere har han plassert seg selv i sofaen med enda en øl, PCen på fanget og beina på bordet. 

Digg. 

Lukten av lasagne begynner å spre seg rundt i rommet, vedovnen jobber godt og har skapt et lunt og varmt teppe i hele rommet. Han hører på stillheten rundt seg, den som forstyrres litt av duringen fra ovnen på kjøkkenet, men ikke så mye at det er plagsomt. 

Det plinger i telefonen. 

Melding fra pappa. 

_“Kommet vel fram? Takk for en fin julaften i går.”_

Han stirrer på meldingen. Ler kort av pappas beskrivelse av julaften. _Fin._ Joda, den var grei, men den var vel mer helt grei enn fin, etter hans smak. Mamma var sliten allerede før hun kom, og pappa stresset rundt for at de begge ikke skulle merke at alt ikke var som det pleide. Pappa jobbet iherdig for å prate om ting som ikke kunne lage krøll. Som været, Sølvguttene, årets juleblader også videre. Ikke et ord om Kristian, jobben hans, hvordan mamma har det, om hun var bedre, ingenting. Så julaften var nok fin for pappa, for han slapp å bry seg. 

**_“Vel framme, takk det samme.”_ **

Han orker ikke skrive mer, slenger i steden telefonen ned i sofaputene og skrur på PCen. Lukker elegant og kjapt alle faner som har med jobb å gjøre, før han logger seg på Nettflix, HBO, Sumo, Dplay og Viaplay i hver sin fane. Aner ikke hva han skal se på, men har noen “must-see” på lista si. 

Det plinger i ovnen. Han setter PCen på bordet, går på kjøkkenet og tar ut lasagnen. Han får vann i munnen, kjenner at han er skikkelig sulten, kommer på at han ikke har spist siden han kjørte fra Oslo i titiden, og nå er klokka faktisk snart seks.

Tilbake i sofaen med beina på bordet plinger det i telefonen. Pappa igjen. 

_“Har du sjekket værmeldingen, det er meldt storm der du er.”_

Hva så? Han har masse mat, hytte med ved og har ikke tenkt seg noe sted på flere dager, så det går vel fint? Pappas melding får ligge ubesvart, nå må han spise. Tar den første smaken av lasagnen litt for fort, det brenner i munnen og smaksløkene klarer ikke å ta inn noen ting. Han gaper etter luft for å kjøle ned maten som svir i munnen, griper ølen kjapt og tar en stor slurk for å slukke brannen på tunge og i ganen. Klok av skade blåser han på maten, fordeler den litt utover tallerkenen og tar forsiktig en ny bit. Smakene triller rundt i munnen, tomat, bechamelsaus, krydder og fyldig ost på toppen. Han synker ned i soafen og puster ut.

Endelig kan juleferiefreden senke seg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velkommen til romjulshyttetur. 
> 
> Hvorfor sende Isak på hyttetur alene på fjellet, tenker kanskje noen nå? Fordi ideen datt ned i hodet mitt, sier jeg da. Og dette er starten på det som kom ut. Så får vi se hvor veien går. 
> 
> Håper skudrene har senket seg og at dere som leser klarer å nyte romjulsdagene like godt som jeg gjør. Nemlig med å gjøre minst mulig på lengst mulig tid - det er jul det! ❤
> 
> Blir veldig glad om noen har lyst til å trykke på kudos og legge igjen en kommentar!❤


	2. Snø

Han våkner av lyder han ikke helt kan bestemme hvor kommer fra eller hva er. Nesetippen er kald og det er tussmørkt rundt ham. Etter noen sekunder husker han at han er på hytta, og klarer å bestemme at lydene han hører er vinden som uler rundt veggene. 

Han strekker seg etter telefonen og ser på klokken. Halv ni. Ikke verst å ha sovet fire og en halv time. Sist gang han så på klokken var den fire. Isak sukker, drar dynene opp til haken igjen og snur seg på siden, kryper sammen inni den deilige, varme kokongen han har laget seg og nyter mørket, lydene og tanken på at han ikke skal noe eller må noe. 

Etter en stund blir behovet for å pisse så stort at han blir nødt til å stå opp. Han slenger dynen til siden, og setter føttene på gulvet. 

“Å helvete!” Ordene fyker mellom tak, vegger og gulv når fotsålene møter det iskalde gulvet. Han står og tripper litt, har visst glemt hvor kaldt et hyttegulv på morgenen kan være, før han kjapt går ut av soverommet, over stuegulvet og inn på badet. Forventer at føttene skal møte deilig varmt badegulv, men i stedet fortsetter kulden å bite under føttene. 

Han blir stående i noen sekunder før han går over mot doen for å pisse. Badegulvet var da ikke så kaldt i går? Han gikk jo barbeint fra badet og inn på soverommet, og kan ikke huske at han ble så kald på beina av det. Ikke var det så mørkt her heller, verken på badet eller resten av hytta. 

Han gjør seg ferdig og bøyer seg ned, legger håndflaten mot gulvet. 

Kaldt. 

Han kikker opp i taket på lampen som ikke lyser. Det grå lyset som siver inn fra begge badevinduene er nok til at han ser noe, men det var lys i den taklampen i går. Han reiser seg langsomt og går mot veggen der lysbryteren er og trykker på den. 

Ingenting. 

Fuuuck… det er ikke bra. 

Han går bort til vasken og skrur på vannet. Det sildrer så vidt nok til å vaske fingrene, og Isak tenker at det selvfølgelig ikke er mye vann å hente når strømmen er borte. Heldigvis har han noe flaskevann med seg, har i det minste noe å drikke. Han drar han på seg ullundertøy og ullsokker, finner joggebukse og hettegenser. Plaggene er iskalde, og han hutrer litt før lagene med klær sakte varmes opp av hans egen kropp. 

På kjøkkenet ser han ut vinduet. Det vil si, hadde ikke glasset vært dekket av snø, kunne han sett ut, men det eneste han ser nå er hvite snøkrystaller som har dekket alle de små rutene i vinduet. Ute i stuen er det samme. Snødekte vinduer i alle retninger. I gangen har han litt mer hell, døren er under tak, og den lille vindusgluggen midt på døren forteller ham at det absolutt ikke er noe å gå ut etter. Snøen der ute fyker rundt, bilen hans er praktisk talt borte i det hvite, bare konturene av den synes. 

Fyre. Han må fyre opp, få varme i stue og kjøkken om ikke annet. 

Selv om hytta er forholdsvis liten, er det faktisk to ovner, men akkurat nå velger han å fyre bare i den på stuen. Den i gangen får han bruke om det blir nødvendig. Nå må han varme vann på ovnen for å få kaffe, få i seg litt mat før resten av dagen må løses.

Rundstykkene han har med er halvstekte i vakuumpakker, det går sikkert an å varme dem på ovnen, få til en relativt anstendig frokost etterhvert. Kjølevarene er ikke noe problem i allefall, selv om kjøleskapet ikke virker. Det er bare å sette alt på soverommet, det er vel kjøleskapskaldt nok i lange baner. 

Det spraker godt i ovnene og vannet i kaffekjelen han fant innerst i kjøkkenskapet, blir nok varmt en gang, selv om det sikkert er en stund til det koker enda. Han priser seg lykkelig over at han har tatt med både trakterkaffe og kokemalt kaffe. Hadde vel en tanke om å koke kaffe på bål ute, men nå blir det i stedet kokekaffe på ovnen inne. Bål frister særdeles lite, spesielt akkurat nå, når han innser at han er nødt til å gå ut for å hente ved i dette været.

Døren til skjulet er like ved inngangsdøren og hadde det ikke blåst smådjevler ute kunne han helt sikkert gått dit i sokkelesten, men nå tar han på seg både vindbukse, jakke, lue og sko. Finner en hodelykt som han stapper i lommen og en stor blå IKEA-pose som tydelig har blitt brukt til å bære ved i før. 

Han tror nesten at ytterdøren har gått i vranglås når han skal åpne den, men innser raskt at det bare er kulde og snø som gjør at den sitter fast. Han røsker tak, drar døren mot seg med et bestemt rykk og den gir etter med høylydte protester både fra dørkarm og hengsler. En fonn med snø ligger plutselig over sko og opp til midt på leggene. 

Faen. 

Han griper skuffen som står på innsiden av døren og begynner å måke gangen og området foran døren fri for snø mens snøfnuggene blåser rundt ham selv om han fortsatt står inne. Innimellom banningen tenker han at det egentlig er ganske smart at døren går innover. Hadde den gått utover, ville han aldri i verden fått den opp, hadde ikke vært mulig å presse døren opp med all snøen utenfor.

Det hvite er jo overalt. 

Når han er ferdig med å måke foran inngangsdøren, lukker han døren bak seg og starter med å måke fram døren inn til boden. Det er jo ingen vits i å stå og tenke på det, jo lengre han venter, jo mer må han måke. 

Han kan etter en stund vippe slåen opp og åpner døren, går inn og fyller IKEA-posen. Han blir stående og tenke litt. Kanskje han bør gå inn med posen, tømme den for så å fylle en til? 

Før han får tenkt ferdig, forsvinner det beskjedne lyset i boden og det smeller i døren. Han spretter sikkert en halvmeter opp i luften og blir stående helt stille i mørket. Takk og lov for hodelykten, tenker han, drar den fram og skrur den på. Han går bort og dytter på døren, men den sitter fast. Fuck, faen, hva i helvete. Skal han bli her nå, stengt inne i et vedskjul på fjellet? Bli funnet av letemannskaper til våren liksom? Han ler av egne tanker, han må jo komme seg ut. 

Døren gir litt etter når han dytter på den, men ikke nok til at den går opp. Han tar et par steg tilbake, setter skulderen fram og konser. Må prøve å treffe døren riktig for å få den opp. Han trekker pusten og samler alle krefter han har, lukker øynene og med raske skritt løper han mot døren, forbereder seg på sammenstøtet mellom skulder og dør, men det kommer ikke. Han flyr i stedet gjennom luften og lander i en myk snøhaug.

“Oi, hei.” En stemme kommer fra over ham et sted, men Isak kan ikke se noen ting, for ansiktet er fullt av iskald snø.

Han puster, hikster litt, slipper ut et par “faen, faen” på grunn av den sviende kulden, spytter snø, drar fingrene over ansiktet for å fjerne det iskalde laget og skal til å reise seg. 

En hånd legger seg rundt håndleddet hans og drar ham opp. “Sorry altså, jeg visste ikke at du skulle bruke Rambotrikset for å komme deg ut.” 

Isak åpner øynene og skjønner at stemmen tilhører skimannen fra i går. Han har samme anorakk og buff på, men nå kan Isak se øynene hans. De er blå. 

Skikkelig blå. 

Og ganske fine.

“Jeg så at døren smalt igjen fra vinduet mitt, og når du ikke kom ut igjen, måtte jeg nesten gå ut og sjekke. Slåen hadde falt ned.” 

Isak mot slåen på døren før han ser mot mannen igjen.“Eh, takk.” Isak finner stemmen igjen

“Går det bra med deg?” Mannen børster av jakken hans med den hånden som er ledig. Den andre holder fortsatt rundt håndleddet hans, men Isaks hånd er så iskald at han merker det ikke før han ser ned på den. Drar den langsomt ut av mannens grep og drar ermene på jakken over den for å få igjen litt varme.

“Jada, det går fint.” Isak snur seg og tar IKEA-bagen i den andre hånden. Vinden suser rundt ørene deres, snøføyken blåser rett inn i ansiktet til Isak så han må knipe igjen øynene et øyeblikk. Han dytter lett på mannens overarm og går mot sin egen dør. “Vi går inn.”

Mannen følger etter ham, og når døren smeller igjen bak dem begge, rister han snøen ut av håret og sukker. “Drittvær! Faen ass, det var ikke dette jeg ville ha.”

Isak dumper IKEA-bagen på gulvet og rister på hodet, snøen drysser ned på gulvet, men smelter ikke. Til det er gulvet for kaldt. “Nei, det kan du si. Skikkelig dritt. Du har vel ikke strøm du heller?”

“Nei” Mannen ser mot sin del av hytten. “Blir fort kaldt gitt.”

“Ja, det er heldigvis godt med ved her.” Isak stopper alle bevegelser. “Jeg heter Isak forresten. Isak Valtersen, fra Oslo.”

“Å ja. Jeg er Even. Bech Næsheim. Fra Oslo jeg også.” Han rekker fram hånden, og Isak griper den. 

Håndflatene treffer hverandre, blikkene møtes og det sitrer litt i Isak når Evens fingre klemmer rundt hånden hans. Han er ikke så kald nå lenger, og kjenner godt varmen fra den ru, men likevel myke håndflaten til Even. Fingrene hans stryker så vidt over innsiden av håndleddet hans.

“Har du sjekket nyheter? Hvor lenge denne stormen skal vare, og hvor lenge strømmen blir borte?” Even slipper hånden hans, griper IKEA-bagen og går inn i stuen. 

“Nei?” Isak går bort til salongbordet og tar opp telefonen. Åpner nettleseren og finner en nyhetsside. Han skummer gjennom, kikker bort på Even som legger veden over i vedkurven. “Men det står her at stormen skal løye i løpet av formiddagen, men så øke på igjen til kvelden. Da skal den visst vare en stund.” Isak snur skjermen mot Even som kommer mot ham. 

“Strømbrudd flere steder, linjemannskapene jobber på spreng.” Even leser fra telefonen hans. 

Isak går til en ny nettside. ““Og denne. _Livsfarlig å bevege seg ute på fjellet idagene mot nyttår_.”

“Ja, men da gjør vi ikke det da. Vi får spare de lange skiturene til etter nyttårsaften.” Even smiler mot ham og Isak blir plutselig klar over at han står og smiler tilbake. Nede i magen kribler det, og det han egentlig kanskje trodde var sult, er ikke bare det. Blikket til Even er blått og varmt, og Isak må snu seg bort for ikke å bli sugd inn i det. 

“Jah.” Isak går ut på kjøkkenet. “Kaffe?”

“Jatakk, har du?”

“Jeg tror det.” Isak kommer tilbake med to kopper og nikker mot ovnen der kaffekjelen fortsatt står. Det brummer litt i den nå. “Lenge siden jeg har kokt kaffe sånn, men det funker sikkert.” Han rekker den ene koppen til Even, setter den andre fra seg på bordet og skal til å helle kaffe i kjelen med vann.”

“Du må vente.” Even strekker ut hånden, legger den over armen hans, stopper bevegelsen. 

“Hæ?” Isak snur seg og ser på ham. 

“Vannet må koke først.” 

“Jah. Ja, selvfølgelig.” 

Even trekker hånden sin langsomt bort fra hans, og igjen må Isak snu ansiktet bort for at ikke blikket hans skal smelte alt i ham. “Jeg visste egentlig det, jeg har bare så innmari lyst på kaffe.”

Latteren til Even kommer brått på, men den spretter rundt i rommet og fyller det med bobler, nesten så det lyser opp. Isak ser på ham. “Hva?”

“Det er det alle sier. _Jeg visste det, det var bare…”_ Even dulter ham i skulderen. 

“Det er sant da.” Isak bøyer hodet, ser i gulvet. Til vanlig ville han blitt irritert over en sånn kommentar, men ikke nå. “Jeg har kokt kaffe på kjele før, liksom.”

“Jeg tuller med deg, Isak.” Hånden til Even legger seg på skulderen, klemmer rundt den. “Sorry, jeg… eh... “

“Neida, det går bra.” Isak ser på kaffekjelen som brummer mens den slipper damp ut av tuten. Det kjennes ut som han selv har litt for mye damp inne i seg også. “Og nå kan jeg helle i kaffen, nå koker det.” 

Han brenner seg selvfølgelig på fingrene når han tar av lokket på kjelen, banner og slipper lokket i gulvet, før han heller en god slump kaffe i kjelen. Gløtter bort på Even. “Slumpkaffe.” Han tar opp lokket og setter det på.

Even trekker på skuldrene.“På hyttetur er alt greit. Til og med slumpkaffe.” 

Praten over kaffekoppene går lett, Even forteller at han egentlig pleier å feire jul her på hytta med familien, men i år så skulle foreldrene feire hos søsteren i USA, mens Even heller ville være hjemme i Norge. Og alenejul gjorde ham egentlig ingenting. Som manusutvikler og produsent for TV, syns han egentlig alenejul var en perfekt anledning til å slappe av og drodle fram nye ideer. 

Isak forteller litt om sin egen jobb, og om den marerittaktige høsten han har bak seg, og de blir begge enige om at å være alene på hver sin hytte må være den perfekte romjulen. Selv om strømmen er borte. 

“Har du power nok?” Even ser på ham i det han skal til å gå ut. 

“Hm?” Isak ser på ham. 

“Powerbanker?”

“Å, ja, jeg tror det.”

“Si fra da, om du går tom. Så kan vi henge.”

“Har du?” Isak ser på ham. 

“Tror jeg har så jeg klarer meg iallfall et par dager. Dessuten har jeg bøker. Mange bøker. Fyr i peisen, bok og rødvin. Kan ikke klage da?”

“Nei,” Isak ler kort. “Kan ikke klage da. Det er min plan også.” I det Even snur seg og tar tak i dørklinken, blinker det tre ganger i lyspæren over ham, før lyset biter seg fast og sprer seg i gangen. 

“Se der ja, der ble det lys igjen også. Digg!” Isak nikker. 

“Digg.” Even nikker og åpner døren. “Men vi ses sikkert.” 

“Har ikke tenkt meg noe sted, så det gjør vi nok.” Isak ser Even forsvinne ut i snøføyken og døren blir lukket. 

*

Resten av dagen går egentlig fort, selv om Isak ikke gjør stort. Han leser, ser på film, lager mat, ser på film…. Helt perfekt. Avslappende, rolig og tanketom dag, ja bortsett fra de gangene han lurer på hva Even driver med. Det skjer med ujevne mellomrom, sånn en gang i halvtimen kanskje. Et par ganger er han på vei ut i gangen for å gå over til ham, men han stopper seg selv. 

Even sa jo at han liker å være alene. 

Og det gjør jo Isak også. 

Egentlig. 

Den siste vedkubben stappes inn i ovnen, og han går i gangen og kler på seg. Det har blåst opp igjen, vinden uler og snøen fyker, så han må nok en gang måke gangen fri for snø. Men denne gangen er han mer forberedt, så all snøen slipper ikke inn. Dessuten er det ikke så mye snø som på morgenen. Klok av skade fra sist, legger han nå snøskuffen i døråpningen når han går inn i vedskjulet. Vinden prøver seg på samme triks som i sted, men døren stopper i skuffen og blir stående og dirre litt før den roer seg ned. Når bagen er fylt, heiser Isak den opp på skulderen og går ut. Han ser mot vinduene til Even. Det lyser der inne, men det er ingen bevegelser. 

Han vurderer igjen å gå bort å banke på døren. Høre hvordan Even har tenkt å tilbringe kvelden, men gjør det ikke. De deler bare innkjørsel og vedskjul, ingen sosiale forpliktelser, begge har sagt at de er her for å ha det stille og fredelig. I hver sin hytte. Nølende og langsomt åpner han døren inn til seg selv, det kan jo hende at Even plutselig kommer ut på trappen, og det vil han jo ikke gå glipp av. Men ingenting skjer, og når et par kraftige vindkast truer med å velte ham overende, resignerer han og går inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fin mottagelse i julehelgen. ❤❤ Er så glad for at dere har tid til å lese og kommentere innimellom krumkaker, ribberull, pinnekjøtt, moltekrem, julekake, lefser, tomatsild, øl, vin og akevitt. 
> 
> Håper dere har lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar i dag også!


	3. Furu

Nesetippen er like kald som i går når han våkner 3. juledag. Isak famler etter telefonen, finner den og ser på klokken. 0630. 

0630? Og hva er poenget med det liksom? Han slipper hodet tilbake ned på puten og klemmer øynene igjen. Det hadde blitt seint før han sovnet i natt, siste gang han så på klokken var den halv tre. Og det er bare fire timer siden. Han hadde faktisk trodd at det å koble av fra alt skulle hjelpe ham til å få sove ordentlig. Men han burde jo visst bedre. 

Å rømme fra tankene er jo umulig.

Og ikke nok med at alle de gamle tankene fra i høst kvernet i hodet. Dagen i går ham noe gav ham noe nytt å tenke på også. 

Even. 

Blå øyne. 

Smil.

Det er nyttesløst å tvinne rundt i sengen, han kan like gjerne stå opp. Gruer seg allerede til å sette de nakne føttene ned i gulvplankene og skjønner ikke hvorfor han ikke tok med seg både ullsokker og ullundertøy inn hit i går kveld istedenfor å legge dem på badet. 

Det har sluttet å blåse mindre og begynt å blåse mer. Han hører vinden som suser og uler utenfor, det knaker i veggene og han er ganske spent på om det er strøm i dag, eller om oppvåkningen blir like kald som i går. Han moter seg opp. Slenger beina ut av sengen og tripper over det iskalde gulvet, ut i stuen som er like kald, videre inn på badet og får på seg klærne i en fart. 

Ingen strøm. Det er lett å kjenne, men i dag lettere å se også, for halvsju-lyset utenfra er dårligere enn halvni-lyset i går.

Ute i stuen fyrer han opp, drar med seg et teppe som han slenger over skuldrene og setter seg ned på en skinnfelle foran ovnen. Sprakingen fra de tørre vedkubbene gir løfter om snarlig bedring, det er nesten så han kjenner varmen bare av lyden. Flammene er nesten hypnotiserende og han sitter og stirrer inn i dem en lang stund. Etter å ha lagt i ovnen for tredje gang, går han på kjøkkenet for å tappe vann i kaffekjelen. Om ikke annet så må han ha kaffe. 

Når han løfter hendelen til vannkranen skjer det selvfølgelig ingenting. Ingen lyd, ikke noe vann. Ingenting. Han prøver igjen likevel, akkurat som han kan kile en dråpe ut av rørene, men fortsatt like tørt. Selvfølgelig. Ingen strøm ingen vann. Han visste det egentlig. Banner stille og irriterer seg over at han ikke fylte vann i flasker og bøtter i går. Han burde jo vært forberedt. 

Han får smelte snø. 

Det er det i alle fall nok av. 

Isak finner en bøtte, kler på seg godt med klær og går mot døren, skyver dørklinken ned og drar døren mot seg. Han har skuffen i hånden, som en viking klar til angrep, forberedt på snømassene som kommer seilende inn i gangen for å begrave føttene og leggene hans som i går. 

Døren protesterer når han åpner den, men ingenting skjer. 

For det er ikke noe snø utenfor. Eller det er det, det er masse snø utenfor, men ikke akkurat utenfor døren, noen har måket den bort. Isak gløtter mot døren til Even. Det er måket der også, og foran vedskjulet. Det må ha skjedd ganske nylig, for vinden jobber iherdig og raskt med å lage fonner på alle egnede og uegnede steder. 

Istedenfor å fylle bøtten han har i hånden med snø, går Isak bort til døren til Even og banker på. 

Han hører føtter som subber over gulvet innenfor, det rasler i noen klær og døren går opp. 

“Halla!” Even smiler mot ham. 

“Hei. Tusen takk for at du har måkt frem døren min.”

“Bare hyggelig.”

“Jeg er strømløs og vannløs…..”

“Jeg også.” Even nikker.

Isak fortsetter “... og er på snøjakt for å kunne lage kaffe. Har du sett noe?”

“Hva da?” Even ser på ham rynker pannen.

“Snø?” Isak klarer ikke å holde seg, men begynner å fnise litt. Dårlig spøk, han vet det. 

“Næh.. dårlig med det gitt. Men om du klatrer over den haugen der, kanskje du finner noe på den andre siden.” Even ler og peker mot haugen som Isak vet bilen hans er under, selv om det ikke er noe som gir hint om det.

“Vil du ha litt?”

“Snø?” Even parerer. 

“Jah, vi kan dele. Nei, jeg mente kaffe.”

“Gjerne.” Even nikker. “Jeg har rundstykker, pålegg. Kan ta med over, så spiser vi frokost sammen. Om det er greit for deg da?”

“Seff.” Isak nikker. Kjenner at han kanskje nikker litt for ivrig, litt for mye, men Even bare smiler til ham så da gjør det kanskje ikke noe. 

“Kommer over om litt.” Han rygger inn i gangen og skal til å lukke døren.

“Jeg fikser snø og starter med kaffen.” Isak holder opp bøtta mens han snur seg rundt. 

Det knitrer godt i ovnen når det litt senere går i utgangsdøren. Kalde gufs kommer snikende langs gulvet helt inn til Isak som står og ser på snøen i kjelen på ovnen smelte sakte. Det er nok en stund til vannet koker enda, tenker han når Even kommer inn med en eske full av mat. 

“Mulig det har vært litt for kaldt for agurken og tomatene, men vi får spise det som går an.” Even setter esken på bordet mens Isak går på kjøkkenet for å hente tallerkener og bestikk. 

“Har du stekepanne?” Even ser på ham når han kommer tilbake 

“Tror det.” Isak går tilbake på kjøkkenet og roter i skapet han fant kaffekjelen i. Drar med seg en liten stekepanne ut i stuen. 

“Eggerøre?” Even holder opp en kartong egg og Isak nikker. 

“Eggerøre er digg. Hvordan lager du din?”

“Med rømme og salt. Finnes det andre måter?” Even hever øyenbrynene mot ham og det ser ut som han blunker. Det kribler i magen av det, og Isak rister på hodet. “Tror ikke det. Jeg hører stadig vekk stygge rykter om at noen har gressløk i den, men det ødelegger jo all den gode eggesmaken!”

“Have mercy!” Even roper det ut og løfter armene mot taket. “Jeg er ikke alene lengre!”

“Hæ?” Isak stopper midt i et smil. 

“Neiass, det er bare at du er den første jeg møter som IKKE vil ha gressløk i eggerøren. Jeg har gått rundt og trodd at jeg var den eneste.”

Isak rister på hodet mens han ler. “Neida, du er ikke alene.”

Even blir alvorlig, møter blikket hans, det viker et kort øyeblikk før det er tilbake og de blir stående og se hverandre inn i øynene. Gulvet gynger litt under Isak og bare lyden fra ovnen og vinden høres, men Isak tror kanskje det snart er mulig å høre hjertet hans banke også.

Braket utenfra får begge til å snu seg mot døren. Evens øyne blir store og han går med raske skritt mot døren. Isak får løsnet føttene fra gulvet og følger etter.

“Hva var det?” Isak kjenner pulsen i halsen, men nå er det på grunn av den høye lyden, ikke på grunn av Even. Eller kanskje det er begge deler?

“Snøskred?” Even snur seg og ser på ham, og det går kaldt nedover ryggen på Isak. 

“Nei?” Logikken sier at det ikke kan være det, det verken kommer så brått eller slutter så brått. Ikke er det spesielt bratt terreng her hytta ligger heller. Ikke snøskredbratt i allefall.

De når utgangsdøren og Even åpner den. Begge kikker ut. 

“Å faen i helvete.” Even sier det først, mens Isak gjentar ham som et ekko. 

Synet utenfor er ikke noe Isak kunne forberedt seg på, og tydeligvis ikke Even heller. 

Den enslige, halvstore furua som sto rank og stolt på hyttetunet, ligger nå halvveis over Evens hytte. Det har truffet helt på tuppen av mønet, og ligger med greinene drapert utover taket, har skamfert taksteinen og mønet er kuttet eller presset sammen så det ser ut som taket er valmet. 

“Det der er ikke bra.” Even rister på hodet. “Nå blir det luftig hos meg.” Vindkastet som kommer slenger snø i ansiktet på dem begge, og de trekker seg inn i gangen og lukker døren igjen.

Isak ser på ham. “Men du kan jo ikke bo der nå. Det er jo livsfarlig og ikke minst blir det iskaldt.”

“Sant det.”

“Du må ta det andre soverommet her.” Isak ser på ham. Prøver å være så bestemt han kan, men er redd for at den lille skjelvingen avslører ham. 

“Ehm….” Even nøler. 

“Ikke tull, Even. Det går ikke an å bo der. Du må hente det du trenger. Jeg kan hjelpe deg å bære!”

“Eh...” Even ser fra Isak til treet og tilbake på Isak igjen. 

“Even kutt ut. Det treet kan ha skadet bære-evnen til taket Tenk om du plutselig får det i hodet når du sitter der?” Isak legger hånden sin på armen til Even. Even ser på den og Isak trekker den kjapt tilbake. “Vi kan være alene sammen her, vi trenger ikke prate sammen, du kan drive med ditt jeg med mitt. 

Even ser på ham og nikker. “Bli med da.” Han begynner å kle på seg, og går mot døren og Isak følger etter. 

Isak blir stående i gangen og vente mens Even pakker med seg det han trenger. En bag med klær, PC med diverse utstyr og en toalettmappe. 

“Det står en pose med mat inne på det soverommet.” Even peker på en dør. “Kan du hente den.”

“Selvfølgelig.” Isak tar noen forsiktige skritt innover, gløtter inn i stuen og ser et juletre og noen nisser der inne før han åpner døren inn til soverommet Even pekte mot. Posen med mat står på gulvet. Han løfter den opp, går ut igjen. I det samme han lukker døren bak seg, hører han faretruende lyder fra taket. “Even? Vi må komme oss ut!” Han går raskt bort til utgangsdøren. “EVEN!” Han roper innover i hytta.

Den knakende lyden kommer igjen, nå høyere enn i sted, og etterfølges av en jamrende lyd, den som ligner på lyden av spiker som blir dratt ut av en planke, og den kommer ovenfra. Isak ser det drysser støv ned fra taket. Even kommer ut fra et av rommene, store øyne ser på ham. “Hva er det?” 

“Taket.” Isak ser opp mot taket. Enda en klagende, høy lyd kommer etterfulgt av enda mer dryssende støv, enda mer jamring.

“Fuck!” Even tar tak i sakene sine og sammen går de ut av rommet, ut av hytta og stenger døren etter seg. 

Isak puster ut når de endelig står ute, selv om vinden nesten blåser dem overende.. 

“Jeg skjønner hva du mente nå, Isak. Takk.” Even ser på ham. Øynene er blanke, og han er helt flat i ansiktet. 

“Ikke noe stress.” Isak puster enda en gang. “Men jeg tror jeg vil inn.” 

“Jah.” Even nikker. “Jeg også.” Han følger etter Isak inn døren. 

Isak går inn på soverommet sitt med matposen, setter den ved siden av sine egne matvarer. Han hører Even gå inn på det andre soverommet. På toppen av alle matvarene ligger det en pose fra apoteket. Isak har ingen intensjon om å kikke. Det kan jo være alt fra livsviktige medisiner via paracet og nesespray til lube og kondomer i den posen liksom. Det siste hadde vært….. passende. Isak rødmer litt ved tanken.

Even er fortsatt på det andre soverommet når Isak setter seg ned ved spisebordet,der det fortsatt er et virrvarr av halvklar frokost. Han lener seg fram på albuene, ser i bordplaten. Der var det takk og farvel til alle de etterlengtede timene med alenetid og egotilværelse. Alle dagene han skulle være alene på fjellet ble plutselig tatt fra ham, brått og brutalt av vinden og en fallen furu. 

Men kanskje betyr dette velkommen til noe helt annet og mye bedre også? Han vet ikke om han har lov å tenke den tanken en gang. 

Også kommer de andre tankene. De om å ha en annen mann så tett innpå i så mange dager. Kommer det til å gå bra? Hvordan blir det for Even? Han hadde jo også søkt tilflukt i fjellheimen for å være alene. De skulle jo, på hver sin kant, ha denne romjulen for seg selv. Isak for å lappe seg selv sammen, Even for å nyte og jobbe. 

Men Even kan jo ikke bo i den hytta når taket holder på å rase sammen, og ikke kan han dra noe sted heller. Det er ganske umulig. 

Så da må de være her. Sammen. 

Det er jo ikke akkurat en ulempe at Even har de fineste blå, strålende øynene Isak noen gang har sett, eller at den lange kroppen er både veltrent og stram, eller at smilet og leppene hans vekker alle slags undertrykte følelser i Isaks sulteforede kropp. 

Tanketoget veksler både spor, retning og tempo i hodet til Isak, og han blir litt lettet når det endelig går i døren til soverommet og Even kommer ut. 

“Okey rom? Har ikke vært inne der enda jeg.” Isak setter seg opp. 

“Jada, helt fint.” Even kommer over gulvet og blir stående ved siden Isak. “Takk.”

“Hæ?” Isak ser på ham. “For at jeg ikke lar deg dø i den andre hytta?”

Even ler, rister på hodet. “Ja? Neida, for at du virker så chill med det. Å ha en ukjent fyr i samme hytte som deg selv liksom.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Er ikke så chill egentlig. Satt akkurat å freaket litt ut.”

“Å?” Even ser på ham. 

“Jaass, denne hytteturen var etter planen en skikkelig ego-greie. Skulle finne tilbake til meg sjæl…”

Isak ser på Even, ser ansiktet hans gradvis forandre seg. Øynene blir store, ansiktet langt og han svelger. Han åpner munnen og skal til å si noe, men Isak reiser seg, ser ham inn i øynene og fortsetter før Even rekker å si noen ting. 

“..men det kan jo hende jeg finner noe annet og enda bedre i stedet.”

“Å?” Ansiktet til Even er tilbake i normal lengde igjen, og øyene smalner litt mens munnvikene går oppover. “Hva…”

Lyden fra telefonen Even har i hånden er hissig, og han ser på den. “Det er pappa. Jeg prøvde å ringe ham i sted. Må nesten fortelle…” 

Isak nikker og ser etter Even som går inn på soverommet. 

Det begynner det å brumme i kaffekjelen samtidig som det rumler i magen. Det er virkelig på tide med frokost og kaffe. Han dekker bordet ordentlig med både Evens og sin egen mat, rekker å ta kaffekjelen av ovnen før Even kommer ut fra rommet igjen. Han ser på Isak. 

“Har du lest nyheter i dag?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Har vært for opptatt med et tre som falt over huset til naboen.” Han trekker på skuldrene, smiler mot Even som smiler kjapt tilbake før han blir alvorlig igjen. 

“Jah.” Even trekker pusten. “I følge pappa er det heftig der ute, eller det visste vi jo, men det ikke bare her.”

“Okey?” 

“Mm.” Even setter seg ned. “Strømbrudd veldig mange steder, stengte veier, folk blir evakuerte på grunn av rasfare flere steder i Gudbrandsdalen og daler på Sørlandet. Pappa sa at vi ikke kan regne med hjelp på flere dager. Og om du har noen som trenger å vite hvor du er, så bør du kanskje gi beskjed om at du har det greit. Mobilnettet kan vel knele når som helst.”

Isak dumper ned på stolen og drar telefonen til seg. Ser på den. Legger den ned. “Ja…” han nøler, men tar den opp igjen. “..pappa må kanskje få beskjed.”

Han skriver en kjapp melding. 

**_“Strømbrudd her og vi er innesnødd. Om vi mister mobilsignalene vet du at alt er ok.”_ **

Even ser på ham. “Ikke noe godt forhold til pappa?”

“Eh, nei. Ikke akkurat.” Isak legger telefonen med skjermen ned. “Han… nei, glem det.”

“Er det derfor du… er her? På grunn av faren din?” Even setter seg ned. 

“Han også.” Isak nikker, trekker pusten. Om han skal tilbringe de neste dagene her med Even, er det kanskje like greit å fortelle? “Pappa er bare en sånn som melder seg på når det ikke krever noe av ham. Sånn som å sende en melding om hvordan jeg har det når han vet at jeg er 40 mil unna og han uansett ikke kan bidra, eller det at han stiller opp på vitnemålsutdelinger, eller andre greier, smiler stolt på bilder og stikker etterpå. Det er aldri han som tar tak og gjør noe for at de han burde vært der for skal ha det bra.” Isak ser i bordet. “Eller tar ansvar da. _Men Isak, det er lett for deg å fikse. Isak du fikser det, sant?_ Det er hans mantra.”

“Kjipt.” Even ser på ham. “Aner ikke hvordan det er, mamma og pappa er helt fantastiske sånn. Kanskje litt too much innimellom også.”

“Å?” Isak himler med øynene. “Kanskje ille det også. Men for meg hadde det vært stort om pappa spurte en gang, bare en gang, om det går bra på jobben eller om det går bra etter det ble slutt med eksen, liksom. Brydd seg litt om meg istedenfor å snakke om været og nonsensstuff. Dust.”

“Mm.” Even nikker. “Men det går bra?”

“Hæ?” Isak ser på ham, innser at han var litt inni sin egen rant 

“Etter at det ble slutt? Lenge siden?”

Isak ser på ham. Even blunker før han ser på Isak igjen. Blikket hans er stort og åpent, Isak kan nesten tolke det som nysgjerrig. “Jeg… Ja, september. Han…” Isak kremter. “Det var jeg som gjorde det slutt da, men… jah, eller…. Han bestilte kredittkort i mitt navn, brukte 50.000 på nettspill. Jeg ante ikke noe før inkassokravene kom.”

“Shit.” Evens øyne blir store. 

“Ja, jeg….. Han tømte sparekontoen vår tidligere, brukte det på samme ting. Lovet dyrt og hellig at han hadde sluttet med spillingen. Han trenger sikkert egentlig hjelp i stedet for at jeg dumpa ham… eller rette sagt kastet ham ut, men….. det var liksom ikke første gangen.” Han tenker kjapt tilbake på ansiktet til Kristian da han ble avslørt. Hvor angrende og redd han så ut når han gikk ut av leiligheten deres med bagen over skulderen. Isak hadde jo vært glad i ham. Hadde elsket ham. 

“Du, syns ikke akkurat du skal tenke på det ass.”

“Nei?”

“Nei.” Even lener seg litt bakover på stolen, holder blikket hans. “En ting er å drite seg ut en gang. Men når man gjentar det, da får man skylde seg selv. Dessuten, ærlighet varer lengst.”

Det vibrerer i telefonen, og Isak snur den. Melding fra pappa. 

_“Ok.”_

Isak fnyser og ser på Even. Snur telefonen og viser ham meldingen. “Det er meldingen jeg fikk som svar på at det er strømbrudd og vi er innesnødd. Skjønner greia eller?”

Even ser på mobilen og nikker, før han rister på hodet. “Hadde det vært mamma eller pappa hadde meldingen vært en mil lang med 100 formaninger. Og ikke minst spørsmål om hvem “vi” er. Men det finnes en mellomting da, selvfølgelig.”

Isak innser at meldingen fra ham også syntes og at han hadde skrevet at **_vi_ **er innesnødd. Og Even har rett, alle andre ville stilt spørsmål om hvem vi var.

Isak føler for å skifte tema, ser utover bordet. “Men du, skal vi spise snart eller? Jeg er dritsulten. Tok litt av din mat også jeg, mangler bare den eggerøren.”

“Fett.” Even nikker. “Jeg fikser eggerøre!”

  
  
  


Fravær av strøm og vann gjør alt mer tungvint. Even henter mer snø og finner fram den største kjelen kjøkkenet kan oppdrive for å smelte snø til både drikke, matlaging og oppvask. Isak bærer ved og fyrer hardt, får en oversikt over alt de har av mat og sammen fordeler de det de har for at det skal vare lengst mulig. 

“Ved har vi i allefall godt med.” Isak lemper inn dagens femte IKEA-pose med ved, det drysser snø fra klærne hans ned på gulvet, lager våte flekker foran ovnen som nesten hopper av varme. Men det er bare like foran ovnen varmen er sterk. I resten av hytta er det bare en god lunk. 

“Foreløpig i allefall.” Even ser på ham. “Det skal visst bli enda kaldere, i tillegg til vinden.” 

“Serr?” Isak tar av seg luen og vottene, henger dem opp på tråden som de har spent over den ene ovnen. 

“Yr.no sier det, ned mot 15 minus og enda mer vind.”

“Enda mer vind?” Isak ser på ham og Even nikker. 

“Tror kanskje vi må gå fyringsvakt i natt om det slår til.”

“Ja.” Isak drar av seg jakken og kjenner snøen fra hetten som treffer nakken. “Faen, det var kaldt.” Han strekker hånden bakover og prøver å børste bort snøen. 

“Hva da?” Even ser på ham øyenbrynene rynker seg litt. 

“Snø.” Isak vrir på seg, kjenner den iskalde snøen ligge mellom genser og nakke, en iskald dråpe begynner å renne nedover ryggen hans. 

Even går bak ham, tar tak i halslinningen på genseren, drar den litt ut og børster forsiktig bort snøen som ligger der. Fingrene stryker over huden hans, og Isak holder pusten, håper Even ikke hørte den lille lyden som unnslapp halsen hans før han får presset ut et “Takk.” Isak snur hodet mot ham. “Det var dritkaldt.”

Even har fortsatt hånden i nakken hans, fingrene ligger helt rolig, nesten i allefall, de beveger seg litt, nesten som et kjærtegn, før han trekker hånden raskt bort og gjør seg opptatt med å legge i ovnen. 

Isak på sin side blir stående. Berøringen fra Even sitter fortsatt i huden, og Isak tar seg i å ønske seg mer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det tok dem to dager å komme i samme hytte - takket være storm og fallen furu. Kan ikke skjønne at så mange av dere gjettet at det kom til å ende med midlertidig samboerskap på denne hytteturen... 😉Takker så mye for alle kommentarer og spekulasjoner på forrige kapittel! ❤❤  
> Ficen er ikke ferdigskrevet - og ambisjonene er å poste et kapitten hver dag gjennom romjulen og (kanskje) nyttårshelgen, så vår vi se om det holder. Veien blir til mens den går - evt ficen blir til mens den skrives... 
> 
> Håper noen har lyst til å legge igjen noen ord på dette også. ❤❤


	4. Vargtimen

“Isak?”

Stemmen er nære samtidig som den er langt unna. 

“Isak?”

Øyelokkene hans er som limt fast i hverandre, men han klarer til slutt å dele dem, får opp øynene, løfter hodet fra puten og ser seg rundt. 

“Eh...ja?” Sengen er varm og god, mens luften rundt ham er isende kald. Hadde det ikke vært så mørkt, er han helt sikker på at frostrøyken ville vært synlig. Klok av skade, eller kanskje heller erfaring, la han seg med ullundertøyet på, så under de to dynene som pakker ham inn er det deilg og varmt. Han blunker igjen og ser mot døråpningen der lyset tegner omrisse rundt en skikkelse som kommer mot sengen hans.

Even.

“Gidder du å ta fyringsvakt? Jeg er så trøtt, tror jeg kommer til å sovne snart.”

“Ja. Jaja. Selvfølgelig.” 

Litt desorientert drar han den ene dynen rundt skuldrene og står opp av sengen. “Hva er klokken?”

“Litt over tre. Boken jeg leser gjorde meg så innmari trøtt. Jeg er redd at om jeg sovner nå, kommer jeg til å sove til alt slukner”

“Mmm, det går fint. Jeg tar det.” 

Isak gidder ikke å si at han ikke har sovet mer enn en drøy time, enda han la seg elleve. De skulle dele natten. Even skulle ta første vakt, han andre. En avtale er en avtale, selv om siste gang han så på klokken var 02:02.

Even går ut i stuen og Isak følger etter. “Jeg lagde ny kaffe til deg. Den står på termosen.” Blikket til Even møter hans, øyelokkene hans er tunge og han blunker langsomt, men likevel er de blå øynene skinnende og gode. 

“Digg.” 

Ute i stuen er det varmt. Han slenger dynen fra seg på sofaen og henter koppen sin på kjøkkenet. Når han kommer tilbake til stuen står Even midt på gulvet og gjesper høyt.

“Bare gå og legg deg du. Sov godt.”

“Takk.”

Isak skjenker seg en kopp kaffe fra termosen på bordet, finner boken han holder på med og setter seg i sofaen. Plasserer seg rett under oljelampen som henger på veggen. Den lager akkurat nok lys til at det er mulig å lese. 

Vinden uler fortsatt utenfor, det knaker i hytteveggen og sprakingen fra ovnen lager en koselig stemning. Det er ikke så ille, tenker han. Det kunne alltids vært verre. Han kunne vært her alene. Eller det kunne vært en helt annen fyr som var i den andre hytta da furua falt. Han er usikker på om han hadde vært like vennlig innstilt til å dele hytte med hvemsomhelst. Eller han hadde jo selvfølgelig ikke latt noen bo i en hytte som kunne rast ned i hodet på dem, men det er jo ekstra fint å være sammen med en som er hyggelig, hjelpsom, morsom, på hans egen alder og ikke minst kjekk. 

Stillheten i hytten plager ham egentlig ikke, likevel setter han på litt musikk. Den stødige rytmen fra høyttaleren på bordet blander seg med knitringen fra ovnen, stormbrølene fra utsiden av hytten og jamringen fra tømmer som beveger seg. Han hører noen lyder fra rommet til Even også, noen svake dump, knirking fra sengen og rasling med det Isak antar er dyne, før det blir stille. Isak blir sittende å stirre ut luften i stedet for å feste blikket i boken som er oppslått foran ham. Han prøver å se for seg hvordan Even ligger i sengen. På ryggen? På siden, krøllet sammen eller på magen med ansiktet boret ned i puten. 

Det er bare å innrømme det for seg selv. Even vekker noe i ham som Kristian nesten drepte, det er gode og varme følelser som sprenger på når han tenker på Even og spesielt når han tenker på ham inne i sengen. Og han innbiller seg at han har sett noe av det i blikkene Even sender ham også. 

Men hvor lurt er det egentlig å buse ut med det man eventuelt føler når man er stuck med mannen på en innesnødd, strøm- og vannløs hytte midt ute i ingenting? Tenk om han feiltolker Even, hva om Even for eksempel er rett som et spett, bare utrolig hyggelig og sjarmerende. Hva om han har dame eller type som skal komme opp på nyttårsaften, om det i det hele tatt er mulig å komme hit på nyttårsaften? Eller hva om… Isak lager seg scenarioer i hodet. Innser at det blir fryktelig kleint, lange dager og ikke minst ensomt å sitte på det iskalde rommet resten av juleferien om han gutser og tar feil.

Han vet ikke hvor lenge han har stirret ut i luften, men musikken har stoppet når han blir kalt tilbake til virkeligheten av en hånd på skulderen. “Hei.”

Han rykker til og ser opp på Even som står ved siden av ham. “Eh.. hei, sover ikke du?”

Even setter seg ned i den andre enden av sofaen, krøller beina under seg og sukker. “Er det ikke merkelig hvordan man i det ene øyeblikket er stuptrøtt, for så i det neste, når man endelig har klart å komme seg under dynen i sengen, plutselig er lys våken?”

Isak nikker. “Been there, for å si det sånn.” 

“Ja? Hvorfor er det sånn?” Even lener seg mot ryggputen og legger hodet bakover og ser mot Isak med et skrått blikk. 

“Hadde jeg visst det skulle jeg skrevet en bok om det. _Valtersens 100 råd for å sovne_. Jeg hadde blitt millionær på rekordtid.”

“Jeg hadde kjøpt boken.” Even smiler forsiktig. 

“Du hadde?”

“Mm.” 

“Jeg sovnet ikke i sted jeg heller, for å si det sånn. Da jeg gikk og la meg. Sovnet vel sånn rundt to.”

“Så da jeg vekket deg hadde du bare sovet en time?” Even løfter hodet, hever øyenbrynene mot ham. 

Isak nikker. “Ganske vanlig for meg i perioder og spesielt nå, etter… ja, etter denne høsten da.” 

“Tøff høst?” 

“Mm.” Isak ser ut i luften. Usikker på hva han har lyst til å fortelle.

“Jeg.. ehm… eller, jeg vet jo ikke hva du har hatt å kjempe med, men jeg skjønner hva du mener med at ting kan være tøft.” 

“Du også?” Isak legger boken han har i fanget fra seg på bordet, han vil mye heller prate med Even enn å lese. Han griper kaffekoppen med begge hender og setter seg til rette.

“Jah, ikke akkurat i høst, men tidligere. Hva skjedde?” Even bøyer seg fram mot bordet, skjenker kaffe til seg selv før han setter seg tilbake i sofaen, krøller seg sammen så de sitter rett mot hverandre. 

“Nei, det har bare vært litt mye. Først med Kristian da, men det vet du om. Så masse dritt på jobben som jeg ikke orker å begynne på en gang. Alt med jobben er forresten bra nå,” Isak sukker, “også ble mamma syk i november...” Han stopper brått.

“Hvordan syk da?” Even ser på ham før han rister på hodet. “Sorry, det har jo ikke jeg noe med.”

“Hun… Hun har schizofreni. Og.. og noen ganger, sånn som nå i høst, så må hun legges inn når hun blir dårlig. Eller hun legger seg inn frivillig, heldigvis. Men det er tøft da. Spesielt ettersom pappa stort sett gir en lang faen i det meste, for da er det jeg som må være med på alle samtaler og møter og sånn. Jeg gjør det jo gjerne, men det hadde vært fett om pappa kunne brydd seg litt av og til.”

“De er gift?” 

Isak nikker, ser ut i luften. “Hadde kanskje vært bedre om de skilte seg…. eller, jeg vet da faen jeg…. joda, de er gift. Og det funker bra når mamma har gode perioder, og det har hun oftest lenge, men når hun er dårlig, som nå, så virker det som pappa… eller jeg vet ikke....”

“Sikkert vanskelig for ham da, å se en han elsker være syk. Kanskje det er derfor?”

Isak blir sittende å stirre på Even, tror ikke det han hører. “Serr?”

“Man fremstår jo annerledes når man har dårlige perioder. Det kan være vanskelig.”

Isak blir nesten irritert på det Even sier. “Det er ingen unnskyldning at ting er vanskelig. Livet er jævla vanskelig. Mamma er jo den samme uansett. Sykdommen gjør henne ikke til en annen person selv om hun gjør eller sier spesielle ting når hun har dårlige perioder. Hun er fortsatt mamma.”

Even stirrer på ham. Munnen åpner og lukker seg, men det kommer ingen lyd. Han tar en slurk kaffe og Isak venter på at han skal si noe, men han snur hodet og ser utover i rommet i stedet. Kanskje han sa noe feil. “Du, sorry om du mener jeg sa noe feil nå, men jeg står for det jeg sa. Jeg slutter jo ikke å være glad i mamma, eller hun slutter jo ikke å være mammaen min når hun er dårlig.”

De lange beina til Even rører på seg, han strekker dem ut, og snur hodet mot Isak igjen. Øynene til Even er blanke. 

“Even? Hva.... Du, unnskyld hvis...”

Even rister på hodet, setter kaffekoppen på bordet. “Nei, ikke si unnskyld. Det er ikke det.”

“Men hva…?” 

Beina til Even rører på seg igjen, han setter dem ned på gulvet, bøyer seg framover og setter hendene på knærne. Han kikker ned et øyeblikk før han ser på Isak. “Jeg tror jeg må gå og legge meg likevel jeg.” Han reiser seg raskt og går over gulvet mot soverommet. Åpner døren, går inn og lukker den bak seg. 

Isak blir sittende og stirre på døren. Han skjønner ingenting. Hva var det han sa som gjorde Even så opprørt? Eller var det usikker han ble? Isak prøver å tenke gjennom samtalen de hadde, men klarer ikke å finne ut av hvor det skjærte seg. Var det det han fortalte om mamma, ble Even sånn fordi mamma har schizofreni? Eller var det på grunn av det han sa om pappa. At han er en dust? Kanskje Even har noen i sin familie? Det knyter seg litt i magen, samtidig som han aldri i verden kommer til å trekke tilbake det han sa om mamma. For sånn er det, tenker Isak, mamma er mamma uansett. Han stirrer ut i den tomme, mørke hytteluften.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da jeg var liten lærte jeg at Vargtimen var den tiden på natten da alt var vanskelig, skummelt og vondt. Var man våken da, når man egentlig burde sovet, og pratet om ting, var man egentlig for trøtt til det og da ble alt feil. Det er visstnok i Vargtimen at de verste marerittene kommer også.... Kanskje Vargtimen slo inn for Even og Isak her?  
> Gjorde ting litt vanskelig. Sorry for dårlig julestemning i dette kapittelet. (Nei, forresten, ikke sorry. Det måtte til....)
> 
> Digger alle spekulasjoner og tanker fra dere i kommentarfeltet. Jeg smiler meg gjennom kommentarene, og tenker at jeg egentlig er veldig glad for at historien blir til mens jeg poster, for dere gir meg noen fine innspill og ideer altså! Tusen takk for engasjementet! ❤❤
> 
> Håper dere har lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar her også.


	5. Iskaldt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. juledag også i fjellheimen.

Det prikker i nakken og han har mistet en arm. Armen har blitt borte ved skulderen, men hodet hviler på en pølse av ett eller annet mykt og varmt som ligner på armen. En tykk pølse som er innpakket i en blå ulltrøye som lukter av ham selv. Nesetippen er kald, det samme er han på ryggen, i den glippen som har dannet seg mellom stilongsen og ulltrøyen. Og det er egentlig ikke riktig at det skal være kaldt, for han er i stuen, er han ikke?

“Isak?” 

Hånden på skulderen rugger kroppen hans og Isak åpner øynene, setter seg brått opp. Armen som ikke er der, er der likevel, men henger bare, tung og tykk og det begynner å prikke langsomt i den. Ikke vondt nå, men det kommer til å bli det, så han gnir den andre hånden over den mens han ser seg rundt i rommet, åpner og lukker munnen. 

Faen. 

Han som skulle holde seg våken og fyre. 

“Faen. Sorry, Even. Jeg sovnet. Sorry.”

Han ser på Even som allerede har gått bort fra sofaen og setter seg ned på huk for å legge i ovnen. Det spraker inni den og kaffekjelen står og brummer på toppen. Even har tydeligvis vært oppe en stund, uten at Isak har merket noen ting. 

“Ikke noe krise.” Stemmen til Even lav. “Jeg har fyrt opp igjen. Ovnen var fortsatt varm da jeg sto opp, så det kan ikke ha vært sluknet så lenge.”

Isak legger den ene hånden foran ansiktet og gnir fingertuppenen inn i øynene. Tvinger seg til å våkne. Prikkingen i armen har intensivert seg, og det hjelper på oppvåkningen. Han rister løs.

Nå må han må pisse.

Isak reiser seg og går raskt ut på badet og stiller seg foran doen. Sikter og ser strålen treffe langt der nede. Takk og lov for at det er biodo og ikke vannklosett. Bark og pedal med noe som snurrer det hele rundt der nede, funker helt topp. 

Våtserviettene som ligger på vasken er kalde, men han tørker av hendene og kaster den våte klutaktige greien i søpla. Setter seg på dolokket og puster. 

Han håper dagen i dag kan bli bedre enn i går. 

Even kom ut fra soverommet sitt rundt tolv i går. Da var Isak så trøtt at han stupte rett i seng og fikk faktisk sove et par timer. Men stemningen mellom dem, og i hele hytta, var både stille og tung hele ettermiddagen og kvelden. Even satt fordypet i noe på PCen sin, mens Isak lot som han var fordypet i noe på sin. Han merket Evens blikk på seg stadig vekk, men Even var rask til å dra det unna om Isak prøvde å møte det. De utvekslet gjøremålsfraser som _jeg henter ved, jeg varmer vann, vil du ha kaffe, hva skal vi spise, fortsatt ikke mobilsignaler_ og så videre. Sent på kvelden ble de ble enige om å dele fyringen natt til i dag som natten før. Even fram til tre, Isak fra tre. 

Det hadde han klart å fucke opp. Kanskje ikke så rart med det minimale av søvn han har fått, ikke bare de siste nettene, men de siste månedene. 

Men han orker ikke ha det som i går. Ikke en dag til. 

Han manner seg opp, går ut i stuen og ser Even komme ut fra kjøkkenet med tallerkener og bestikk. “Vil du spise frokost sammen med meg?”

Isak nikker, henter pålegget på soverommet sitt og setter det på bordet. Han ser etter Even som igjen går ut på kjøkkenet. Ansiktet hans er annerledes, blikket litt blåere enn i går, munnvikene ikke så langt nede, ansiktet ikke så flatt og tomt.

Isak setter seg ned og drar blikket til seg når Even kommer ut i stuen igjen, tar med seg kaffekjelen fra ovnen og skjenker kaffe til dem begge før han setter seg ned. 

“Unnskyld.” Stemmen til Even smyger seg over bordet og treffer ham. 

Isak ser på ham, skal til å si noe, men rekker ikke før Even fortsetter. 

“Jeg har oppført meg helt dust, det… du fortjener ikke det, men en forklaring.”

“Du...” Isak lener seg fram, legger albuene på bordet og ser på ham. “Alle har sitt å stri med, alle har sine grunner for hvordan de reagerer og det er helt fair. Selv om jeg ikke skjønner hva det var jeg sa som du reagerte på, så er det fair. Du trenger ikke å si unnskyld for det.”

“Jo.” Even ser på ham. Blikket er fastlåst i hans. “Det du sa i går, eller natt til i går da, om moren din, og hvordan du ser på henne når hun har en dårlig periode. Det traff meg.. Det ble en liten tsjernobyl-melt-down her." Even setter pekefingeren mot hodet. 

"Hvordan da?" Isak studerer leppene hans når han prater. Even former ord før ordene kommer ut med lyd, akkurat som han må prøvesi det han skal si inni seg først. 

"Om alle kunne sagt akkurat det du sa, om at man er den man er uavhengig av sykdom eller ikke, ville det blitt mye lettere for alle som har de usynlige sykdommene. Spesielt oss som har psykiske sykdommer.”

"Oss?” Isak setter seg opp, aner ikke hva han skal eller kan si og gjøre. Men han skjønner at han tråkket midt oppi noe han ikke ante eksisterte. “Mener du…” Isak holder blikket hans, men Evens glipper unna. Han ser til siden og Isak kan se at han svelger hardt. 

“Jeg….jeg har vært, og er… ja…..” Han trekker pusten, lar blikket gli over hodet på Isak, det stopper og fester seg oppe på veggen et sted. “Jeg har ikke hatt en alvorlig episode på over fem år. Og jeg går på medisiner, så du trenger ikke være redd for at jeg skal freake ut her liksom.”

Isak setter håndflatene i bordet og reiser seg. Går rundt bordet og setter seg ved siden av Even. Gutser til og legger hånden på ryggen hans. “Jeg er ikke redd.” Hånden ligger der, midt på ryggen hans og han kjenner hjertet til Even dunke gjennom ulltrøye og ribbein. 

Even snur seg litt, men ikke nok til at hånden mister plassen sin midt på ryggen, og han ser på Isak. “Jeg har bipolar lidelse.” Han trekker pusten. “Som sagt ingen store episoder på lenge. Har noen dager som er dårlige, men ikke noe mer. Bank i bordet.” Han smiler svakt. “Men ingen andre enn psykologen min og familien min har noen gang sagt akkurat det du sa i går, og du sa det uten at du visste. De fleste rundt meg dekker til, pusser over kantene som stikker ut, og det virker som mange tror at jeg er sykdommen min…. Og ja, den er en del av meg, men det er jeg som har sykdommen. Jeg er den ikke.”

“Nettopp.” Isak nikker. “Så hvorfor sa du det du sa om pappa da? Han er jo en dust.”

Even setter seg opp, ser på Isak og den ene munnviken kryper forsiktig oppover. “Jeg vet ikke helt. Kanskje jeg ville bare prøve å...nei faen jeg vet ikke jeg. Prøve å si som alle andre sier da kanskje? Være den som dekker over? Hjelpe deg kanskje, Men jeg skjønner jo at det var bortkastet.”

“Veldig bortkastet. Pappa…” Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, kan vi snakke om noe annet?”

Even nikker og setter seg tilbake på stolen så hånden til Isak kommer i klem. Han drar den til seg og Even rykker framover. “Å, sorry.” 

“Det går bra.” Isak reiser seg igjen og går over til sin plass på den andre siden av bordet. “Jeg skjønte ikke så mye i går da du bare gikk. Men nå skjønner jeg. Takk for at du fortalte det.”

Even ser på ham. “Det… det er ikke sånn at jeg skammer meg, såpass voksen er jeg, at jeg ikke gjør det.” Han ler kort. “Men det er liksom ikke noe man introduserer seg med heller. Og spesielt ikke til noen som…” Evens blikk viker og han tar brått en slurk kaffe mens Isak venter på fortsettelsen som ikke kommer. 

“Even Bech Næsheim, manusforfatter og produsent for NRK, har bipolar lidelse?” Isak ser på ham og smiler. 

“Ikke sant. Fet introduksjon det?”

“Skjønner at du ikke tar den altså. Men likevel. Takk for at du fortalte.”

“Det… det skremmer deg ikke?” Even ser på ham. 

“Skremmer meg? Hvordan da? Om jeg er redd for at du skal freake ut? Løpe naken ut i snøen, begynne danse på bordet, lage masse mat, handle masse på nettet, det ville forsåvidt være en bragd akkurat nå, eller ommøblere hele hytta?” Isak ser på ham, håper Even skjønner at han tuller med ham. 

“Ja?” Even smiler bredt, så spøken faller der den skal. “Eller reparere taket på den andre hytta med bare nevene?”

Isak ler og rister på hodet. “Ikke spesielt.”

Det blir helt stille, men stemningen er god igjen. Luften er renset og Isak gløtter opp fra brødskiven sin, ser på ansiktet til Even som har glattet seg ut, skinnet i øynene er tilbake, og plutselig møtes blikkene deres. Han holder det. Det suger til i magen, og han kjenner munnvikene dra seg oppover i et smil. Et smil som blir gjengjeldt.

”Men du? Snøbad?” De er ferdig å spise, har bare kaffen igjen begge to. Even ser på ham over koppen sin. “Det hadde faktisk vært digg da. Jeg har ikke dusjet siden…” Even ser ut i luften. “1. juledag faktisk, etter skituren. Det virker som vinden har løyet litt nå. Om vi sprengfyrer inne, så er det bare deilig. Ut i kulden, ned i snøen også inn igjen.”

“Er du sjuk i hodet?” Isak innser litt for sent hva han faktisk sa, og det knyter seg litt i magen. 

Men Even bare ler. “Jammen det fortalte jeg deg jo akkurat. Følger du ikke med?”

Isak puster igjen, og ler med ham. “Sorry… dårlig ordvalg. Men er du serr?”

“Ja? Jeg har gjort det før, det er skikkelig digg. Nå stapper vi ovnene fulle, rydder bort maten, stapper enda mer i ovnene, og snart er det så varmt at vi bare må. Kom igjen da?”

“Okey!” Isak nikker og smiler. Han har aldri badet i snøen før, men hva gjør man vel ikke når den gode stemningen mellom dem er tilbake og Evens ansikt stråler av forventning mot ham?

*

Etter et par timers sprengfyring er det så varmt at Isak nesten ikke får puste inne i stuen. Even legger enda mer i ovnene etter at de har hentet nok et par IKEA-bager med ved, og sett at det er masse igjen. Vedlageret var nok beregnet for å vare ut sesongen, men Isak er ikke sikker på om det kommer til å gjelde etter denne romjulen. 

Han gruer seg allerede, etter siste turen han hadde i skjulet. Enda vinden har løyet mye, blåser det fortsatt friskt ute. Og når det var kaldt med klær, hvordan er det uten klær da?

“Klar?” Even gløtter bort på ham. 

Isak rister på hodet. “Om jeg er klar for å få frostskader på kroppen? Om jeg er klar for å fryse pikken av meg? Om jeg er klar for å gå ut og dø? Sure. Bring.It.On!” 

Even ler og kommer bort til ham. Legger armen rundt skulderen hans. ”Det kommer til å gå så fint. Pikken skal du ikke være redd for, den kryper innover.” Isak gir ham et dult i siden, men Even ler og fortsetter. “Det er løp ut, rull rundt i snøen og inn igjen. De tøffeste vasker seg med snøen, men det er ikke sikkert du trenger å gjøre det om du ikke har snøbadet før.”

“Sier du at jeg ikke er tøff?” Isak snur hodet mot ansiktet til Even. Øynene hans kryper sammen til to streker og munnvikene strekker seg så langt oppover at alle tennene vises, latteren triller ut av ham. Det brenner i magen og Isak vet at han stirrer, men klarer ikke å la være. 

“Slett ikke.” Even klemmer rundt skulderen hans. “Jeg tror faktisk du er en av de tøffeste jeg vet om. Men snøen er kald. Dritkald.”

Isak trekker seg litt bort fra Even. Kroppen er på vei til å bedra ham, det skjer ting som ikke bør skje nå like før de skal kle av seg og ut i snøen. “Jeg tåler det nok.” Han sier det høyt, men inni seg protesterer alt, både fornuft og følelser, musklene begynner å trekke seg sammen allerede, som et forsvar mot det kalde hans skal utsettes for. 

Even går og henter et stort håndkle, rasker med seg et teppe fra sofaen før han går ut i gangen. “Kommer du?”

“Jada.” Isak gjør det samme, henter håndkle og teppe, og går ut i gangen. Even har allerede dratt av seg genseren. Den hvite, nakne overkroppen til Even lyser mot Isak, og han får lyst til å ta på ham. Stryke pekefingeren ned langs ryggsøylen hans, opp igjen, kile ham litt i nakken, ta litt i håret. Han har lyst til å legge hendene på hoftene hans, la tomlene gli langs linningen på bokseren som stikker opp over buksekanten. 

“Det er lurt å beholde sokkene på.” Even skyver joggebuksen og stilongsen ned i ett drag, drar dem av seg uten å ta av sokkene. “Huden under føttene er tyk, men på oversiden er den ganske tynn, det samme med huden på anklene.” 

“Ok.” Isak nikker, fortsatt er blikket på den halvnakne kroppen til Even. Han ser ned over rumpa som er pakket inn i en stram, blå bokser, lårene er lange, muskuløse med lyst hår. Isak ser for seg hånden sin som stryker over dem, på innsiden. Oppover. Helt opp til…

Han drar blikket til seg, ser i gulvet. Må puste og konsentrere seg for ikke å få bendern nå like før han skal skyve sine egne bukser ned. Han trekker pusten, drar genseren av seg og slipper den ned på gulvet. Han drøyer noen sekunder før buksene går samme vei, og han føler seg allerede naken selv om han har på seg både bokser og sokker. 

Even ser seg over skulderen og ser på ham. Det er helt stille i gangen og blikket til Even glir nedover kroppen hans og opp igjen, og Isak ser at han svelger før han snur hodet mot døren. Tar tak i klinken og presser den ned. “Klar?”

“Aldri, men kjør på.”

“All the way or no way.” Vinden kommer på besøk når Even røsker opp døren. Men han skyver bokseren raskt ned og løper ut i bare sokkene. 

Isak blir så overrasket at han ikke klarer å røre seg. Han ser den nakne kroppen til Even stupe ned i snøen utenfor hytten. “Kom igjen, feiging!” Stemmen til Even drukner litt i lyden av vinden som suser, og pulsen Isak har i ørene, men han har ikke noe valg. Han skyver sin egen bokser ned og løper ut. 

Og fy faen i heiteste, rettere sagt, kaldeste helvete så kaldt. Den første kulden er riktignok snill mot huden, men den andre, den som kommer når han legger seg ned i snøen, begraver hendene nedi den kalde, porøse massen, den er isende kald, bedøvende, nummende. Han gløtter bort på Even som sitter på knærne i snøen og gnir snø over kroppen, og han gjør det samme. Fuck, han får gå all inn samme hva. 

“Deilig, ikke sant?” Even står plutselig foran ham. Hele kroppen hans er dekket av snø, og han rekker ut en hånd. 

“Nei.” Isak rister på hodet. “Men det blir sikkert det.” Han griper hånden til Even og drar seg opp mot ham. De blir stående helt inntil hverandre. Kulden brenner i huden, men er ikke så intens som den var i starten. Mer nummen. Kroppen hans begynner å fryse til is, det er han sikker på. 

“Vi må inn.” Even holder fortsatt i hånden hans, klemmer den først, før han drar forsiktig i den, og Isak nikker. 

De løper inn og stenger døren bak seg, finner hvert sitt håndkle og teppe og tuller seg inn i det. Kulden sitter fortsatt både på og i kroppen, og Isaks begynner å hakke tenner, helt ukontrollert. Det klaprer høyt mens vannet som smelter på kroppen hans sildrer nedover mot gulvet.

“Går det bra?” Even legger armen rundt ham, dytter ham innover mot stuen og foran ovnen. 

“Jada.” Isak tørker den smeltet snø bort fra ansiktet. “Det var ikke så verst, men trenger ikke en gang til.”

“Ikke i dag?” Even dytter han forsiktig i siden med albuen. 

“Absolutt ikke i dag.” Isak kjenner varmen fra ovnen jobbe med å tine ham opp. “Jeg tror jeg må få på meg klær.” Han går bort fra ovnen, inn på soverommet og er to skritt inne i rommet når det skjer. 

Snøen som har smeltet på kroppen hans sildrer nedover og gjør føttene glatte, han sklir på det kalde, bare gulvet. Han prøver å gripe tak i kommoden som står ved veggen, men i steden forå få tak og gjenvinne balansen, slår han til den store magliten som står på den. Magliten får fart, fyker i en bue gjennom rommet og treffer vinduet så det singler i glass mens Isak lander hardt og brutalt i gulvet. 

“FAEN!” Han roper høyt. Vet ikke hva han banner mest for, vinduet som nå er knust, smerten fra fallet eller irritasjonen over egen klønethet. Han kommer seg opp på alle fire, drar hånkleet og teppet til seg og er på beina i det Even står i døren med munn og øyne vid åpne. 

“Hva skjer?” Even kommer inn i rommet. 

“Faen altså.” Isak kjenner raskt etter om han er hel, han er det. “Jeg skled på gulvet, føttene mine var våte.” Han ser mot vinduet som har et stort hull i seg. Snøen fyker inn og har allerede lagt et hvitt lag i både vinduskarm og på gulvet. 

“Oi.” Even går mot vinduet. “Trodde du sa du var ferdig med snøbading jeg, også ordner du eget snøbad på soverommet.”

“Dust.” Isak dytter ham i skulderen. 

“Det var ikke så lite heller.” Even går nærmere vinduet og ser på det. Plukker ut et par store glasskår. 

“Nei. Magliten var ganske stor.” Isak rister på hodet og begynner å le. “Faen til kløne altså.”

Even ler også. “Kunne vært meg. Og det kunne vært verre. Det kunne vært i stuen eller på kjøkkenet. Da hadde det blitt jævlig kaldt for oss.”

“Sant.” Isak rister på hodet. “Men vi må jo tette det, ellers blir det mye snø her.”

“Mm.” Even ser seg rundt. “Vi fester en plastsekk på utsiden, da kommer i allefall ikke snøen seg inn. Men jeg tror ikke du skal sove her i natt. Det kommer til å bli alt for kaldt her.”

“Sofaen er jo grei da.” Isak mumler, drar håndkleet og teppet tettere rundt seg. “Men vi må få på oss klær, og jeg har et vindu jeg må tette.” Even står og ser på ham, leppene beveger seg som han skal si noe igjen, og det kommer til slutt. 

“Ja, klær. Og jeg hjelper deg med det vinduet.”

Etter litt leting og mye jobb får de spikret opp en dobbel plastsekk foran det ødelagte vinduet. Isak tar et skritt tilbake og ser fornøyd på resultatet, selv om han fortsatt er dritflau over det som skjedde. At det går an å kløne så innmari skjønner han ikke. Heldigvis har vinden løyet enda mer, nå er det bare kulden som biter fra seg med sine drøye 20 blå. 

*

Når de senere på kvelden sitter og spiller yastzy for fjerde gang og er på tredje ølen hver kremter Even og ser på ham. “Tror du vi trenger å gå fyringsvakt i natt?”

Isak ser opp på ham, har akkurat summert over streken for begge to, og ingen av dem får bonus. Nå heller. “Ikke om vi stapper ovnene fulle før vi legger oss. Hva tror du?”

“Nei, eller jeg vet ikke. Vinden har jo løyet ganske bra da, det er bare kuldegrader nå, det går sikkert bra.”

Isak nikker. Ser at Even er på vei til å si noe mer, hører at han trekker pusten. 

“Jeg bare tenkte, du har jo ikke akkurat sovet godt den siste tiden, og denne sofaen er ikke akkurat en Jensen Ambassadør-seng,” Even trykker håndflaten ned i den litt slitne sofaputen, ”min seng er stor nok for to, om du er cool med det?”

Om han er cool med å dele seng med Even? Det er jo ikke noe han heller vil i denne verden. Og når Even tilbyr seg, så…Var det ikke gutse på han skulle? “Ja?” Isak svarer raskt, kanskje litt for raskt, men Even smilerl bredt av svaret hans. “Det hadde vært fett. Så ikke akkurat fram til å sove på sofaen. Vet ikke om du la merke til hvor “uthvilt” jeg var på morgenen i dag?” Isak gjør hermetegn i luften og Even ler. 

“Jeg la merke til det, det er derfor jeg spør.”

“Takk.” Isak legger fra seg blyanten og skyver yatzyblokken inn på bordet. “Jeg er egentlig stuptrøtt, så om det er greit, så takker jeg ja sånn med en gang.”

Even nikker, strekker ut hånden og bukker. “Værsågod.”

Selv om han er trøtt er det ikke til å unngå at det kribler litt i magen av å skulle dele seng med Even. Det er jo ikke noe mer enn å dele seng, selvfølgelig, men bare det å vite at de skal ligge ved siden av hverandre, får pulsen opp hos ham. Om han får sove, det er et helt annet spørsmål. 

Han finner frem nytt ullundertøy fra bagen som har flyttet ut fra soverommet, som nå midlertidig er fryseboks, til badet, drar det på seg og går ut i stuen igjen. Griper dynen og puten som ligger på sofaen. Even sitter og legger kabal i skinnet fra stearinlysene. 

“Natta. Vekk meg om jeg snorker da, og sorry på forhånd.”

“Samme.” Even smiler til ham. “Jeg skal være stille når jeg legger meg. Sov godt.”

“Takk.”

Even hadde rett. Sengen på soverommet hans er stor. Isak angrer litt på at han ikke sjekket sengene før han valgte rom da han kom. Men samme det.

Han kryper opp i sengen, drar dynene godt over seg og ser mot den tomme plassen ved siden av seg. I morgen kommer han til å våkne ved siden av Even. 

Om han i det hele tatt får sove da. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sånn, da fikk jeg de i samme seng også. Ja, egentlig ikke enda da, for foreløpig er det bare Isak som har lagt seg, men Even kommer vel til å legge seg han også?
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel!  
> Og om noen syns det er litt ujevn kapittellengde, så er det det. Ikke sorry for det altså. For skal jeg ha et kapittel hver dag, så blir lengden på kapittelet avgjort av hva som hender den dagen. Så det så.... 
> 
> Håper dere har tid til å legge igjen en kommentar i dag også. Gleder meg allerede til å lese!


	6. Gutser

En ukjent, men god lukt trenger inn i neseborene, noe varmt treffer nakken hans og noen myke hårstrå kiler ham på kinnet. Isak kjemper med søvnen som gjerne vil overta igjen, men han må prøve å finne ut hva det er som drar ham ut av søvnen. Han ligger helt stille, for han vil ikke at det varme som omgir ham skal bli borte. Det er noe som ligger over magen hans også, noe holder i hånden hans, klemmer rundt den. 

Even. 

Isak rører seg ikke, glipper med øynene, men ser ingenting. Det er helt bekmørkt. Kroppen til Even ligger tett inntil ham, armen rundt livet, hånden rundt hans. Pusten til Even sender varme ned i skulderen og mot halsen, og det er Evens hår som kiler ham på kinnet. 

Isak klarer ikke å la være å smile, klarer ikke å la være å kroe seg litt bakover, tettere inntil Even som reagerer, kanskje i søvnen, kanskje han også er halvvåken og later som han sover, det spiller ingen rolle, for Even klemmer seg tettere inntil ryggen hans. 

Isak sukker lavt, lukker øynene og faller tilbake inn i søvnen. 

  
  
  


Når han våkner igjen, er den varme kroppen borte. Den andre halvdelen av sengen er tom. 

Han hører en stemme som prater ute i stuen. Det er Even. 

_“Jada, mamma. Det går fint. Vi har mat nok, ved nok og nå er mobilsignalene tilbake, så da kan vi kontakte folk også.”_

Det blir stille en stund før Even prater igjen, stemmen er varm og myk, akkurat som et kjærtegn. 

_“Han heter Isak, er fra Oslo. Veldig ålreit fyr altså.”_

Den lave, varme latteren til Even når helt inn på soverommet, det samme gjør ordene.

_“Ja, mamma. Han er kjekk. Veldig kjekk.”_

Isak vet ikke om han vil lytte mer, men klarer ikke å la være heller. Han smiler for seg selv, det bobler i magen, kribler i brystet og han blir varm over hele seg av å høre på Evens stemme.

_“Nei, mamma, men jeg håper jo at det kan bli noe. Han er både hyggelig, kjekk, snill og ikke minst klok.”_

Isak blir enda varmere, og spesielt i ansiktet av ordene til Even. Og Isak kunne sagt det samme tilbake, om noen hadde spurt. 

_“Jada, mamma. Jeg har nok meds, slapp av. Jeg tok med for flere uker.”_

Nå vil han ikke tyvlytte mer, nå må han gi til kjenne at han er våken, så han kaster dynen til side, går ut av sengen, lukker opp døren uten forsøk på å være stille og går inn i stuen. Even skvetter rundt, ser på ham med store øyne, legger hånden over telefonen. 

“Sorry. Vekket jeg deg?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Neida, jeg våknet av meg selv.” Han skjenker seg kaffe av kjelen som står på ovnen, griper sin egen telefon som har ligget forlatt på stuebordet siden andre juledag og ser på den. 

20 ubesvarte anrop fra pappa. Meldinger, mail, varsel fra sosiale medier og andre apper. Han sukker. Det har egentlig vært utrolig deilig å være utilgjengelig, men samtidig er det en lettelse at det går an å få kontakt med folk igjen. Han går bort til lysbryteren og trykker på den. Ingen reaksjon. Så da er ikke strømmen tilbake. Bare mobilsignalene. Jaja, en ting om gangen. 

“Men vi snakkes…. jeg må… ja, hadet.” Isak hører dunket fra telefonen når den treffer bordet og skrapingen fra stolbena mot gulvet når Even reiser seg. 

“Ehm… det var mamma.” Even nikker mot telefonen, går noen skritt mot Isak. “Hun lurte bare på hvordan det går med oss.”

“Mm.” Isak nikker, løfter mobilen sin. “Pappa har ringt sånn 20 ganger eller noe. Jeg må kanskje ringe ham.”

Even nikker. “Sikkert lurt. Frokost etterpå?”

“Høres bra ut. Har vi noe igjen forresten? Mat altså.”

“Jada, vi har litt igjen. Fant forresten et par hermetikkbokser inne i skapet på kjøkkenet i sted. Vi kan jo prøve dem til middag. Spaghetti a la Capri og Brun lapskaus.”

“Vi skal ikke heller gå ut og skyte en skjære eller et ekorn da?” Isak himler med øynene. 

“Ikke noe fan av hermetikkmiddag?”

“Eh, finnes det noen som er fan av hermetikkmiddag?” 

Even ler, den klukkende mørke latteren som Isak ønsker å høre bare enda mer. “Nei, kanskje ikke, men kan hende vi må. Jeg tenkte å mekke ostesmørbrød til frokost. Vi har brød igjen, ost har vi også. Og sikkert noe kryddergreier i skapene. 

“Ostesmørbrød er aldri feil.” Isak kjenner faktisk at han får vann i munnen av det. “Ta litt godt med ost da, om vi har?” 

Even nikker og går på kjøkkenet. Isak går og setter seg i sofaen, stirrer ned i telefonen, på nummeret til pappa, før han sveiper raskt over navnet hans og legger telefonen til øret. 

Etter to ring svarer han. 

_“Isak! Hei. Nå ble jeg glad! Hvordan går det?”_

“Det går fint. Mobilsignalene kom tilbake i natt eller noe. Men vi har fortsatt ikke strøm eller vann.”

_“Vi? Jeg trodde du skulle være alene.”_

Gratulerer pappa, tenker han kjapt. Han hadde jo skrevet **_vi_ **i meldingen han sendte også. 

“Ja, han som har hytta ved siden av den jeg leier fikk et tre i taket, så jeg sa han kunne bo her med meg.”

_“Å. Det hørtes skummelt ut.”_

“Å ha en annen mann i samme hytte?” Isak smiler for seg selv før han ser opp og møter blikket til Even og han blunker. 

_“Nei, å få et tre i taket.”_

“Ja, det var ganske guffent. Vi fikk ut sakene hans da. Nå må vi bare vente til noen kommer og brøyter. Også må vi måke fram bilen før vi kommer oss noe sted. Det sluttet å snø i går, og det har nesten sluttet å blåse.” Isak ser opp på Even igjen. “Kanskje vi kan måke fram bilen i dag, bare for å ha gjort det liksom, selv om vi ikke kommer oss noe sted. ”

_“Høres lurt ut. Men da går det bra med deg Isak?”_

“Jada. Går alltid bra med meg.”

 _“Ja, det gjør vel det.”_ Isak hører pappa sukke. _“Mamma kommer hjem etter nyttår."_ Isak hører han nøler litt før han fortsetter. " _Men jeg har ikke sagt noe om at du er innesnødd på fjellet, tror ikke det er en god ide.”_

“Har du besøkt henne?” Isak klarer ikke å skjule overraskelsen i stemmen sin. 

_“Ja, selvfølgelig har jeg besøkt henne. Jeg var der både første og andre juledag. Og i går.”_

“Så bra.” _Selvfølgelig_ , tenker Isak. Det er **_ikke_ ** selvfølgelig. Pappa besøkte henne ikke så mange ganger i løpet av november og desember. “Men du pappa, jeg skal spise frokost jeg, med Even, også skal vi vel måke litt.”

_“Ha det fint da, Isak. Og ring om det er noe.”_

“Jada. Hadet.” Han legger på, kaster telefonen i sofaen, legger hodet bakover og puster. 

“Så…. vi skal måke fram bilen i dag?” Stemmen til Even er full av latter. 

“Ja, eller nei, vi trenger ikke det. Måtte bare ha en unnskyldning for å avslutte samtalen med pappa.” Isak setter seg opp. Det siver en lukt av varmt smør og stekt brød inn i nesen hans. “Lukter digg forresten.”

“Ja?” Even rugger på stekepannen som står på ovnen. “Jeg visste ikke hva du liker av krydder, så jeg tok litt av hvert.” 

“Jeg liker det meste, bare ikke kanel eller karri på ostesmørbrød liksom.”

“Å faen.” Even ser på ham med store øyne. 

“Serr?” Isak reiser seg og går mot stekepannen. 

“Nei. Kødda. Ikke kanel eller karri. Oregano, chilli og paprika. Ok?”

“Veldig.” 

“Men du? Vi kan måke fram bilen din etterpå altså, jeg er med. Det er liksom ikke så mye annet å henge fingrene i her.”

Isak fristes til å si at han vet mye annet enn måking de kan gjøre, spesielt når ordene Even sa i telefonen tidligere ringer i ørene igjen, men han gjør det ikke. “Ja? Det er jo greit å få den fram. Men forresten? Hvordan kom du deg opp hit? Det var ikke flere biler her da jeg kom.”

Even rister på hodet. “Fikk trøbbel på vei opp hit. Satte bilen på verkstedet nede i bygda og eieren på verkstedet kjørte meg hit. Jeg kjenner ham litt fra før. Han er sønnen til en kompis av pappa.”

“Lurte først litt på om du gikk på ski opp hit, men da jeg så at du hadde pakket i bag og bæreposer så måtte det nesten være en annen løsning.”

“Du har ikke noe tro på skitur med bag på ryggen og en bærepose på hver stav?”

“Ikke i det hele tatt.” Isak ler når han ser det for seg. 

  
  


“Mmm. Dette er de diggeste ostesmørbrødene jeg noen gang har spist.” Isak tar en bit til, det knaser i det sprø brødet, osten er akkurat så varm og smeltet at den renner litt, blir lang og han må dele den med fingrene for at det ikke skal henge og slenge ut av munnen hans. 

“Kakao og ostesmørbrød var liksom hyttemat da jeg var liten.” Even tar en bit, det knaser og brødsmuler drysser ned på tallerkenen.

“Ja? Hvor er kakaoen?” Isak tar en bit til, ser på Even som hever øyenbrynene mot ham. 

“Vi tar kakao til neste gang vi spiser ostesmørbrød sammen.” 

Isak stopper midt i tyggingen. Neste gang de spiser ostesmørbrød sammen. Kriblingen som en liten stund har vært borte starter igjen, og han tygger langsomt videre.

Hånden til Even er plutselig ved kinnet hans, og tommelen stryker langsomt over det, også er den borte igjen. “Smuler,” Even kremter, “på kinnet altså.”

“Å, takk.” Isak løfter hånden for å dra den over kinnet, men stopper seg selv. Berøringen fra Even brenner fortsatt i huden hans, og han tenker at nå, snart nå, må han bare gutse, for han er jo egentlig helt sikker på at Even vil det han vil. Det er bare det at Even vet ikke hva Isak vil. 

  
  


*

“Du er helt sikker på at det er en bil under der?” Even snur seg mot Isak, drar den flerfargede buffen ned, og avslører et stort smil. 

“Jeg parkerte i alle fall i dette området.” Isak vifter med hånden mot snøhaugen de står foran. 

“Det er vel bare å begynne vel?” Even løfter skuffen han har i hånden og begynner å måke. 

Det er mye snø. Veldig mye snø. Enkelte steder vasser de i snø til nesten opp til skrittet. Isak kjenner at det er en glippe mellom buksen og fjellskoen et sted, for noe kaldt ligger mot ankelen hans. Han rister på beinet, men det hjelper liksom ingenting, men han gidder ikke gå inn og gjøre noe med det. Even står noen meter bortenfor og måker der det mest sannsynlig er en vei, den som fører ut til den andre veien. Den som de bare vet er der fordi de kom hit via den, og fordi de lange brøytepiskene hinter om at den er der. 

“Hvorfor kjører du ikke en Outlander eller RAV4 eller noe sånt?” Even lener seg på skuffen og ser på ham. “Hadde vært lettere å se hvor en stor bil er.”

“Hva skal jeg med det i Oslogryta?” Isak stopper også, ser på ham. “Lille Polo er god som gull, lett å parkere, smetter inn overalt og enkel å ha om å gjøre.”

“Sant. Men hadde vært lettere å finne her.”

“Neida, det hadde bare blitt en større snøhaug. Se positivt på det. Når vi bare finner den jævla bilen, er det mye lettere å måke av taket på den enn det hadde vært på en stor SUV.”

“Sant.” Even nikker og fortsetter gravingen. 

Skuffen til Isak støter mot noe mykt. Det klunker heldigvis ikke, tenker han, så da er det ikke siden på bilen han har truffet. Han måker litt til og ser et svart dekk. “Eureka! Jeg har funnet et bilhjul!” Han ser mot Even som stopper og ser mot ham.

“Gratulerer. Er resten av bilen der også?”

“Håper da det.” Isak ler, måker videre og litt svart bil kommer til syne. ”Joda, det er bil her!”

“Fett. Jeg kommer bort og hjelper til.” Even vasser mot ham, selv om de har måkt en stund er det alt for mye snø igjen. Isak tenker at det egentlig er et litt håpløst prosjekt, men de må jo. Og de har jo tid, det er ikke det. 

De får frem hele den ene siden av bilen, bare resten igjen. Isak begynner å måke frem panseret. Han har funnet en kost med langt skaft så han ikke skal risikere å ripe opp lakken med spade, og har akkurat dyttet en god mengde snø bort fra panseret når han kjenner snøballen i bakhodet. 

“Faen da!” Isak snur seg brått og ser Even stå krokete og le noen meter borte. Han slipper kosten, griper en klump med snø og kyler etter Even. Treffer ham i skulderen så det spruter snø opp i ansiktet hans. 

“Jasså? Du tar igjen?” Even bøyer seg ned etter snø og kaster mot Isak, men han smetter unna. 

“Hva trodde du? At jeg skulle godta det?” Isak finner enda en klump, holder den over hodet og går mot Even. “Jeg er snøballkrigmasteren, bare så du vet det!”

“Jeg skjelver,” Even ler, “se!” Han begynner å vrikke på beina og Isak kan ikke annet enn å le av ham, for hele den lange kroppen rister. 

“Det burde du.” Isak kyler snøen mot ham, treffer ham midt i ansiktet og Even faller bakover, lander på ryggen så snøen fyker opp rundt ham. 

Det går kaldt nedover ryggen på Isak. Shit, var det noe hardt i den klumpen kanskje. Han husker plutselig en regel fra barneskolen. _Ikke kast snøklumper, det kan være stein inne i dem._

“Even? Går det bra?” Han løper bort til Even, bøyer seg over ham. Ansiktet hans er fullt av snø, og øynene er lukket. “Even? Sorry ass.” Isak setter seg på knærne og drar av seg den ene votten, stryker snøen bort fra ansiktet hans. “Even?” Han bøyer seg lengre fram, klapper ham på kinnet. Shit. 

I det samme beveger Even på seg, armen skyter fram og plutselig er det Isak som har ansiktet fullt av snø, og Evens latter triller ut i luften. “Ble du skremt nå. Trodde du jeg hadde daua?”

Isak hikster av den kalde snøen i ansiktet. Han klarer ikke å få frem et ord, det triller kald snø nedover halsen og inn under klærne. Han prøver å få bort snøen, men fingrene uten vott er for kalde, og hånden med vott er full av snø. Hjelper ingenting. 

“Oi, sorry Isak. Det ble kanskje litt mye.” Stemmen til Even er spak.

Isak klarer ikke å si noe, men glipper med øynene og ser at Even setter seg opp på knærne foran ham. Varme fingre stryker over pannen, kinnet og kjeven hans. Snøen er borte, og det er bare kaldt. “Sorry, Isak.”

“Det… det… går bra. Vi var like gode.” 

Han åpner øynene, ser rett inn i de blå øynene til Even. Hånden til Even ligger fortsatt på kinnet hans, den er varm og god. Trygg. Blikket til Even glir ned mot leppene hans, og Isak ser et kort øyeblikk på de fyldige leppene til Even. De er så nære hverandre at Isak kjenner pusten hans mot kjeven. Og Isak tenker at nå! Nå eller aldri, så han lener seg litt fram, hører pusten til Even rykke til før han legger leppene sine forsiktig mot Evens. 

Leppene til Even er kalde og våte, men myke og deilige mot egne lepper. Hånden til Even glir bak i nakken hans, drar ham inntil seg og Isak legger hendene sine på skuldrene til Even. Holder seg fast når han skakker litt på hodet åpner munnen, møter Evens åpne munn og kjenner tungen hans så vidt mot sin. 

Isak trekker seg litt tilbake, ser på ansiktet til Even som lyser mot ham, øynene er store og blanke, munnen går fra alvorlig til bredt smil på nanosekunder, før Even bøyer seg fram og kysser ham igjen. Holder ham fast med begge hendene. Hjertet hamrer vilt i brystet på Isak, og alt det kalde fra i sted har blitt gloende varmt.

Lyden registrerer han langt inne i kysset, men han klarer ikke å koble hva det er, eller hvor den kommer fra. Bare at den kommer nærmere. Det er ikke før snøen fosser over dem og de skvetter fra hverandre midt inne i det deiligste kysset Isak noen sinne har delt med noen, at Isak skjønner hva det er. 

Brøytebilen

“Å fytti helvete.” Even spretter opp. Isak er på beina rett etter ham. Det er snø overalt på dem. Even drar fingrene over ansiktete, børster snø for harde livet og Isak gjør det samme. Men så klarer han ikke å holde seg lenger, men begynner å le. 

“Nå har vi ventet på den brøytebilen så lenge, så kom den nå liksom.” 

Even bråstopper alle bevegelser. “Jah. Typisk? Men du, jeg tror jeg må inn. Jeg har snø langt nedover ryggen, tror jeg. Det kjennes sånn ut.”

“Jeg også.” Isak ser rundt seg. “Dette går jo ingen steder.” Han himler med øynene og griper kosten han slengte fra seg i sted. Han ser mot Even som griper skuffen sin og de går mot døren. 

Inne i gangen vrenger de av seg yttertøyet, henger det opp før de kommer seg inn og foran den varme ovnen. Isak blir plutselig litt usikker. Hva betyr det kysset de delte i sted? Var det starten på noe eller var det bare et kyss i affekt? Han er usikker og tenker at det er greit å holde litt tilbake nå umiddelbart etter at de omtrent har blitt brøytet ned. Even står ved siden av ham og stirrer ned i ovnen. Det virker som han har lyst til å si noe, men i stedet snur han seg og går inn på soverommet. Han kommer ut igjen ganske raskt med tørre klær på og han henger det våte ulltøyet på snoren over ovnen før han slenger seg ned i sofaen. 

Isak blir stående foran ovnen og kjenner varmen fra den gjøre godt for kroppen. Men det svir på ankelen, en litt ulmende brennende følelse. Så kommer Isak på det han kjente helt i starten når de var ute, den glippen mellom buksen og skoene. 

“Faen,” han mumler og går inn på badet. Drar av seg stilongs og sokker og ser på ankelen sin. Den er for det meste skikkelig rød, men med et lysere felt inni det røde. Han drar fram tørre klær og tar dem på seg før han går ut i stuen igjen, henger sitt våte tøy ved siden av Evens på snoren. 

“Hva var det?” Even ser på ham fra sofaen. 

“Jeg… nei, jeg fikk litt snø på innsiden av fjellskoen i sted, virker som det kanskje har blitt litt for kaldt. Jeg vet ikke. Jeg var litt rød på ankelen.”

“Frostskade?”

“Tror egentlig ikke det, bare litt kaldt og vått, litt numment.” Isak rister på hodet. 

“Få se da. Kom og sett deg.” Even klapper på puten ved siden av seg og Isak setter seg. “Hvilket bein?” 

“Det venstre.” Even løfter beinet hans opp i fanget. Tar forsiktig sokken av og skyver buksen litt opp. Studerer det røde området. Fingrene hans glir over det, og selv om en sånn berøring ikke skulle gjøre noen ting, så gjør det alt for mye for Isak. Han biter seg i leppen for å stoppe kriblingen. 

Even ser mot ham. “Vondt?” 

“Nei.” Isak rister på hodet. 

“Det ser nesten sånn ut på ansiktet ditt.” 

Isak rister på hodet igjen. “Neida. Det... det bare kiler.” Det er jo ikke løgn, det kiler jo, bare ikke akkurat der fingrene til Even er. 

Even hever øyenbrynene og nikker, drar sokken opp igjen og klemmer rundt beinet hans, ser på ham. “Jeg tror ikke det er frostskade, men ikke mer måking på deg i dag.” Han legger beinet til Isak i sofaen når han reiser seg.

“Du, det er helt greit.” Isak ler kort, og ønsker Even tilbake i sofaen sånn med en gang han går. 

Even går ut på fryserommet og blir borte en stund før han kommer inn i stuen igjen. “Du? Vi har ikke så innmari mye mat igjen. Og jeg regner kanskje ikke med at vi kommer oss ut for å handle før butikkene stenger i morgen. Ja, det er jo en del måking som gjenstår før vi kan kjøre noe sted, og butikken nede i bygda her stenger visst 1300 eller noe på nyttårsaften. Hva skal vi spise i dag, og hva skal vi spise i morgen?”

“Er det nyttårsaften i morgen?” Isak ser på ham, regner på fingrene. “Faen, det hadde jeg nesten glemt.”

“What? Glemt nyttårsaften? Har du ikke med smoking og raketter?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nope, kun ullundertøy, jeans og hettejakke.” 

“Funker det også. Men du, spørsmålet nå er; vil du ha hermetikkmiddag i dag eller i morgen, på nyttårsaften.” Even betoner nyttårsaften. 

“Hva har vi igjen som ikke er hermetikk?” Isak ser på ham. 

“Vi har et par-tre biffer, noen poteter, en boks mais...... ja, også de to her da. Gourmet-rettene.” Even holder de to hermetikkboksene opp i luften. 

Isak rister på hodet. “Da går jeg for biff i morgen ass. Og hermetisk lapskaus i dag. Ugh.”

“Ikke Pasta a la Capri?” Even ser på ham, holder boksen opp og gliser. 

“Nei. Lapskaus. Kanskje vi på magisk vis får tak noe annen mat før 1.nyttårsdag. Så vi slipper den der.” Isak nikker mot a la Capriboksen. 

Even ler og snur seg for å gå på kjøkken, ser seg over skulderen og blunker. "Vi får krysse fingrene for at akkurat det skjer!"

* 

Even gjesper for femte gang på kort tid. Han strekker seg og ser på Isak. “Jeg tror jeg går og legger meg.” 

Isak ser på ham, gjesper han også. “Jeg også, snart. Må bare lese ferdig kapittelet først.” Isak holder opp boken han leser. 

Isak ser etter Even når han går inn på soverommet. Han holder Isak litt på avstand etter kysset, snakker bare om hverdagslige ting, selv om Isak merker at Even ser på ham når han tror seg usett. Kanskje Even er nervøs for hva Isak tenker om kysset. Kanskje Even tror at **_han_** ikke likte det, eller ville noe mer. 

Det kan ikke vært lengre fra sannheten. 

Det kysset, det er noe av det deiligste han har opplevd. Ever. De passet sammen, klisje å si at han følte det som om universet hans fant balanse, men det var sånn. Han klapper sammen boken og lener hodet bakover, ser i taket. Kanskje Even tror det bare er flørt liksom, at ikke Isak er interessert på ordentlig? Da må han vel bare si det da, at han er det?

Valtersen må gutse. 

Det kommer ingen lyder fra soverommet, og Isak slukker stearinlysene, oljelampen og finner veien bort til døren ved hjelp av mobillykten. Han slukker den når han presser dørklingen ned og går inn. Han klarer å finne veien til sengen uten lys. Det er ikke så kaldt lenger, så han trenger ikke både longs og trøye i natt. Han drar av seg trøyen og slenger den på gulvet, kryper inn under dynen. 

Pusten fra Even er jevn og rolig. 

Isak legger seg på siden mot Even, prøver å se for seg hvordan han ligger selv om han ikke ser noenting. Det er helt mørkt. Øyelokkene blir tunge av den langsomme sovepusten til Even. Isak legger seg litt nærmere midten, merker varmen fra kroppen til Even selv gjennom dynen. 

Han kvepper når Even beveger på seg. Han aker seg nærmere midten. Nærmere Isak. 

Fuck it, tenker Isak, og gutser. Han løfter dynen til Even og legger seg inntil ryggen hans. Smyger armen rundt magen hans og trekker ham inntil seg. Legger kinnet sitt mot skulderen hans og lukker øynene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og så da? Kyss, skralt med mat, fortsatt sengedeling og Isak som gutser?
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine - og morsomme - kommentarer og forslag fra forrige kapittel. ❤❤ Som noen kanskje la merke til er et par av kommntarfeltets forslag skrevet inn her. Det er takket være at kapittelet ikke var helt ferdig i går da jeg postet.....
> 
> Nyttårsaftenkapittelet er (kremt) langt fra ferdig, så det er mye (veldig mye) mulig at det ikke kommer før neste år altså, dvs 1.nyttårsdag. 😊
> 
> Håper på en strøm av gode - og gjerne morsomme - kommentarer og forslag på dette kapittelet også. Setter så pris på å lese det dere skriver! ❤


	7. Fyrverkeri

Når han våkner neste morgen, ligger Isak akkurat som han lå da han sovnet. Armen hans ligger fortsatt rundt livet på Even, nesen ligger fortsatt mot skulderen hans. Han håper inderlig at han ikke har siklet. 

Even derimot har ikke holdt samme stilling, for den ene hånden til Even er i hans, det vil si fingrene deres er flettet sammen.

Og det er ikke alt hos Isak som har holdt samme stilling heller, han merker det ekstra godt når han beveger bittelitt på det ene beinet. Noe har beveget på seg, om enn ikke veldig mye, så mer enn nok. Og nå vet han ikke helt hvordan han skal komme seg ut av det, for fingrene til Even beveger seg langsomt over armen hans, og de sammenflettede fingrene klemmes hardt.

Isak blir nervøs, for bare en liten bevegelse bakover, så kommer Even til å merke Isak. 

Godt. 

“God morgen.” Evens ru, mørke morgenstemme bryter stillheten. 

“Hei.” Isak hvisker inn i skulderen hans og prøver å trekke armen bort fra Even. 

“Nei…” Even holder igjen armen hans. “Ikke…”

“Ikke?” Isak klarer ikke å skru stemmen på, ordet kommer som et hvisk. 

“Nei. Det… jeg... “ Even trekker armene til Isak tettere rundt seg og beveger seg litt bakover, og Isak slipper ut et tungt pust i det rumpa til Even trykker seg mot ham. 

“Jeg….” Isak trekker armen bort fra Even i et rykk og legger seg på ryggen. “Unnskyld.”

Even snur seg, heiser seg opp på albuen og ser på ham. Øynene hans er store, usikre i det grå morgenlyset. “Hvorfor?”

“Vet ikke, jeg bare… vet ikke… hva du… selv om jeg..,,”

Even bøyer seg fram og kysser ham. Leppene så vidt nære hans. Først en gang og så to ganger. “Ikke si unnskyld for at du holdt rundt meg i hele natt, det var deilig, varmt og trygt.” Leppene til Even berører hans så vidt igjen. “Men selvfølgelig, om det var et uhell, så er det jo greit med unnskyld.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Selvfølgelig var det ikke et uhell.”

“Da så, da syns jeg vi skal fortsette.” Ansiktet hans sprekker i et stort smil før leppene til Even igjen ligger over Isaks. Isak tar tak i ham, trekker ham ned mot seg for å kysse ham tilbake. 

Og nå gjør Isak det han har tenkt på helt siden snøbadingen. Helt siden Even sto foran ham og kledde av seg i gangen. 

Han drar i ulltrøyen til Even, skyver den oppover, legger hele håndflaten mot ryggen til Even og stryker langsomt over den. Musklene i ryggtavlen hans bevege under den varme, myke huden, de bølger nesten inne i håndflaten til Isak. Han drar pekefingeren langs ryggraden hans, fra nakken og helt ned til kanten av stilongsen. En fingertupp smyger seg så vidt innenfor strikken og så en til, før hele hånden er innenfor. Isak trykker hånden videre ned, tar tak rundt rumpeballen til Even og presser ham mot seg og et svakt stønn kommer fra Even langt inne i kysset.

Even slipper leppene til Isak ser på ham et lite øyeblikk før han bøyer seg framover igjen, kysser ham på kjeven, på halsen, i halsgropen, under øret, på skulderen. Isak må slippe taket han har på rumpa til Even, men klarer å dra ulltrøyen hans over hodet mellom alle kyssene. Hendene glir oppover kroppen til Even, finner veien opp i håret han og Isak begraver hånden inn i det, i nakken ved ørene, på toppen. Holder seg fast mens våte, langsomme kyss treffer brystkassen hans. 

Even stopper et lite øyeblikk, før han suger tak i brystvorten hans så Isak ikke klarer å ligge stille lenger, han må bare bevege på seg, presser hoftene opp mot Evens lår og stønner lavt. Even løfter hodet, og Isak ser det mørke, lysende blikket hans, løfter hodet og kysser ham mens han snur dem rundt så Even blir liggende på ryggen. 

Brystkassen til Even er varm og fast, samtidig deilig myk. Isak kysser seg nedover, centimeter for centimeter. Han har ikke dårlig tid selv om det bruser i hodet og banker mellom beina. Han borer nesen inn i den myke magen, kysser rundt navlen og videre nedover. Tar tak i linningen på stilongsen og bokseren til Even og ser opp på ham. Ansiktet til Even er rødt, øynene store, mørke og gode. Even biter seg i leppen og nikker mot ham, så Isak gjør kort prosess. Drar begge plaggene av ham i ett og slenger dem på gulvet. 

Han setter seg mellom beina hans, ser på hele den lange, slanke mannen som ligger foran ham. Han som har vekket følelsene inni ham på så kort tid, ikke bare begjær og lyst, men noe annet også. Noe varmere, noe mer varig, noe han ønsker mer enn sex. Ikke akkurat nå kanskje, for nå har han bare lyst til å kaste seg over Even. 

Han møter blikket til Even, ser varmen i dem, lysten i dem. “Isak?” 

“Faen du er deilig, Even.” Isak stryker over lårene hans, helt opp til skrittet. Bøyer seg fram mens han holder blikket hans, hører et innpust full av forventning i det han åpner munnen og legger leppene sine rundt ham. 

*

  
  


Evens hode ligger tungt på brystet hans, leppene berører ham så vidt når han løfter hodet og ser på Isak. “Når falt du?”

“Hæ?” Isak drar fingrene gjennom håret hans. 

“For meg? Når falt du for meg? Hva gjorde jeg?”

Isak ler. “Når du åpnet vedskjuldøren den dagen og jeg føyk forbi.” 

“Ah. så du falt bokstavelig.” 

“Jupp. Du da?”

“Den første dagen, da du bannet og forbannet snøen og en eller annen vaktmester som ikke eksisterer. Da jeg kom på ski.”

“Allerede da?” 

“Mm.” Even nikker ser opp på ham. “Jeg sto og så på deg, før jeg gikk fram. Jeg så deg da du bar inn bagasjen, når du kom ut igjen. Når du begynte å måke, og jeg ble bare stående og se på deg. Du var han jeg hadde ventet på. Vet ikke hvorfor, men jeg tror på det. Skjebnen, stjernene eller hva faen det er. Jeg tror på det. Du er det. Han med stor H.”

“Ååå.” Isak blir bare liggende og se på Even. Det kribler deilig og varmt i hele ham. Hånden er fortsatt i håret hans, koser i det med langsomme, dovne bevegelser. Han ønsker egentlig å bevare dette øyeblikket for alltid. 

“Men du? Vi må stå opp. Vi må fyre, sikkert bære litt ved, vi har nyttårsaftenmiddag å lage. Vi har en bil å måke fram.”

“Mm.” Isak nikker. “Bilen ja. I dag tror jeg den måkingen kommer til å gå mye raskere og lettere.”

“Å?” Evens hånd glir langsomt over magen hans, nedover de nakne lårene, oppover igjen og helt opp til haken. Han legger hånden rundt kjeven hans og snur hodet hans. “Hvorfor det?”

“Fordi jeg slipper å tenke så fælt på hvordan jeg skal få gjort dette.” Isak dytter til Even så han havner på ryggen, holder armene hans fast over hodet, bøyer seg ned og kysser ham. 

Even vrir hendene sine ut av Isaks grep og vipper ham over på ryggen, legger seg over og kysser ham. “Enig. Selv om det er fryktelig lett å bli distrahert da, når du er i nærheten.”

“Å? Er jeg distraherende?” Isak ler. 

“Jah, når du ser på meg, sånn som du gjør akkurat nå, så er du det.” Evens hånd glir ned over hoftene hans, stryker over den, bak mot rompa og griper tak i den. 

“Sorrynotsorry.” Isak fniser og trekker ham mot seg, gjør kysset dypere, våtere, varmere. 

Det blir seint før de kommer seg ut av sengen og får spist frokost. Ettersom det er brød de har mest av, blir det ostesmørbrød til frokost i dag også. Midt under frokosten blinker det i lysene og plutselig er hele hytten opplyst og kjøleskapet begynner å brumme.

“Å! Så digg!” Isak ser på Even. 

“Det var litt digg å ikke ha strøm også da.” 

“Litt, men tenk, nå kan vi dusje. Kanskje ikke i dag, men i morgen!”

“Ja, det er en bonus. Er den stor nok til to?”

“Hva da?” Isak ser på ham. 

“Dusjen.” Even ler. 

“Vet du, det husker jeg ikke. Jeg har jo ikke brukt den i det hele tatt.”

Even går raskt ut på badet, og kommer raskt tilbake igjen. “Den er stor nok for oss.”

“Digg.” Isak griper tak i hånden til Even når han går forbi, drar ham ned mot seg og stjeler et kyss. 

* 

Ute er det kaldt, men betydelig mildere enn det har vært, og det er endelig helt vindstille. Himmelen er blå, solen lager gullprikket mønster i snøen og det er vakkert. Bortsett fra at mye av det hvite, vakre fortsatt dekker den svarte Poloen og store deler av innkjørselen. Det betyr mye jobb. 

“Sånn.” Etter noen timers iherdig måking slenger Isak skuffen på trappen og setter seg ned. Han ser utover det hvite, solen har forsvunnet bak trærne for en stund siden, og det begynner å bli mørkt. “Nå gjelder det bare å få startet bilen. Rekker vi butikken?” Han ser på Even og ler. 

Even rister på hodet, ler han også. “Om vi skulle hatt noe som helst håp om å rekke butikken måtte vi latt være å gjøre alt vi gjorde i sengen på morgenen i dag. Klokka er snart fem.” Han setter seg ved siden av Isak, legger armen rundt skuldrene hans og drar ham inntil seg. “Og ettersom jeg kan huske, var ikke du den ivrigste til å stå opp.” 

Isak snur seg mot ham, gliser og blunker. “Det var verdt det da. Selv om jeg må spise Spagetti a la Capri fra boks i morgen.” 

“Vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal ta det utsagnet der. Om jeg skal være glad for at du tenker jeg er litt bedre enn Spagetti a la Capri, om det i det hele tatt er noe å være fornøyd med.” Det blinker i øynene til Even når han legger pannen sin mot hans og smiler. 

“Du er digg. Deilig. Og jeg driter i hva jeg må spise bare jeg får være sammen med deg. Mest mulig. Bedre?”

Even skakker på hodet, kysser ham lett. “Du også. Digg og deilig.”

Isak tar Evens hånd og reiser seg. “Vi går inn, blir kald av å sitte her. Kan vi ikke fyre og ta en øl eller noe. Sånn før vi, eller du da, lager litt digg nyttårsmiddag til oss?”

“Syns du sa det ikke spilte noen rolle hva du måtte spise jeg.” Even dulter ham i siden. 

“Det gjør ikke det. Men biff er jo godt da. Og det finnes dessert til biff som jeg har hørt at skal være veldig digg!”

“Skjønner ikke hva du snakker om.” Evens hånd legger seg over rumpa hans og klemmer til. 

“Jeg får vise deg etterpå da.” Isak stiller seg foran ham, legger hendene på kinnene hans, drar ham mot seg, kysser ham langsomt. “Jeg er ganske sikker på at du vil like den desserten.”

“Gleder meg.” Even kysser ham tilbake, langsomt og ømt. Og Isak tenker at han ikke kunne drømt om en bedre måte å feire nyttårsaften på. 

*

Mørket og varmen rundt ham er behagelig og trygg. Han står og ser utover natten utenfor hytten. Den som støtvis blir lyst opp av raketter både fra andre hytter og fra bygda langt der nede, enda klokken ikke er mer enn ti på tolv. Det kalde gufset fra vinduet merkes mot den nakne overkroppen hans, og plutselig har kulden trengt inn i magen hans også. Biter fra seg der inne. 

For hva er de egentlig? Even og han? Isak vet hva han ønsker, hva han vil. Han vil mer. Han vil være sammen med Even i Oslo. Vil ta ham med seg hjem. Ta ham med til mamma og pappa. Han vil dele hverdag med ham, vil dele late søndagsmorgener, skiturer i marka, slitne ettermiddager etter jobb, ostesmørbrød og kakao på hyttetur, skittentøy og gulvvask, lyse dager og mørke netter, mørke dager og lyse netter. Og hele han håper at Even vil det også, så da må han spørre da. 

Spørre Even om hva han føler. 

Et par armer legger seg rundt livet hans, et par hender hviler på magen hans, stryker over ham. Munnen til Even er ved øret hans, pusten kiler ham på halsen og han får et kyss der. Akkurat under øret der nervene sender deilige vibreringer til resten av kroppen. “Hva tenker du på?” Even hvisker og Isak legger hendene sine over hans. Presser fingrene sine mellom hans, holder fast.

“Oss.” 

“Oss?” Evens stemme er svak. “Hva med oss?”

“Hva med oss? Hva er vi etter dette. Etter hytteturen? Hva vil du?”

“Hva jeg vil etter hytteturen?” Even holder fast i hendene hans og strammer grepet om kroppen hans så Isak holder om seg selv mens Even holder om ham. “Jeg vil bli kjent med OsloIsak. Jeg vil besøke deg. Jeg vil at du skal besøke meg. Jeg vil ha deg med på kino, på restaurant, på fest, møte kameratene mine. Jeg vil ha deg hos meg på en stresset torsdags morgen og en lat lørdagskveld. Jeg vil ha deg i sofaen min, med hjernedød tv-underholdning og klining. Sex på teppet foran ovnen hjemme hos meg, i sofaen min, i sengen din, i dusjen min, på kjøkkenbenken din, kanskje en gang kjøkkenbenken vår…”

Isak snapper etter pusten, legger hodet bakover og hviler det på skulderen til Even. “Er du sikker?”

“Man kan aldri være sikker på noen ting, i morgen kan vi få en atombombe i hodet, men om den ikke kommer, så er det det jeg vil.” 

“Du glemte en ting.” Isak slipper hendene hans og snur seg, legger armene sine rundt nakken hans, skakker på hodet og smiler. “Nei to ting. Det ene er ostesmørbrød og kakao på hyttetur, og det andre er hyttesex på skinnfellen foran ovnen.” 

“Det ene kan vi fikse lett nå.” Evens munn er rett foran leppene hans, det kiler når pusten treffer dem. “Det andre tar vi nyttårshelgen til neste år.” 

Kysset er varmt, vått og krevende. Isak presser kneet sitt mellom Evens bein så de blir nødt til å gå bakover. Når de kommer bort til ovnen, ser Isak stearinlysene som er tent i holderne på veggen og på bordet. Foran ovnen ligger to skinnfeller. Det knitrer i ovnen og dynene deres ligger på gulvet ikke langt fra skinnfellene.

Isak ser på Even. “Du hadde tenkt på det?”

“Selvfølgelig. Det har vært en av drømmene mine det. Å ha sex på skinnfell foran en peis med drømmemannen. Dette er bare en ovn, men det får gå.”

“Drømmemannen?” Isak hever øyenbrynene. 

“Ja? Eller mannen i mitt liv da.”

“Trodde det bare var en hashtag jeg.” Isak kjenner boblingen i hele kroppen. Even kaller ham mannen i sitt liv, og han tror kanskje Even er mannen i hans liv også. 

“Ingen hashtager her altså. Her er det straight up.” 

“Ingen hashtag.” Isak klemmer seg inntil Even igjen, kysser langsomt over kjeven, halsen kragebeinet mens hendene glir innenfor bokseren hans, skyver den prøvende litt nedover. “Klar for runde to med dessert?”

Even trekker pusten raskt. “Hva med rakettene? Klokka er tolv.”

“Drit i rakettene.” Isak slikker over den ene brystvorten til Even og det går en skjelving gjennom ham. “Jeg er ikke så opptatt av raketter. Mer opptatt av å fyre opp deg.”

Even sukker, presser seg mot ham. “Og det klarer du utmerket.” 

Isak kysser videre nedover magen til Even, begraver nesen sin ned inn i den myke delen, snuser ham inn, mens hendene vandrer over lårene og rumpa hans. Even skjelver under ham, og han synker ned på knærne sammen med Isak. Leppene deres møtes i et dypt og lidenskapelig kyss. Og mens himmelen utenfor blir farget med all verdens farger og smell fra fyrverkeri, lager de sitt eget fyrverkeri på skinnfellen foran ovnen, og Isak tenker at denne nyttårsaften, den er helt perfekt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så klarte jeg å pusle sammen kapittelet da... Jeg visste jo hvordan det skulle være, det var bare å skrive det. ❤❤ Håper alle har en fin nyttårsaften, og feirer den som dere ønsket det. Om det er sammen med noen, sammen med mange, med familie, valgt familie eller alene. Og om du, av ulike årsaker, har en litt tung nyttårsaften, så håper jeg en virtuell klem kan hjelpe. ❤❤ 
> 
> Isak og Even fikk i allefall den nyttårsaften de ønsket. Alene, sammen, med et løfte om noe mer etterpå. 
> 
> Jeg tenkte egentlig at jeg skulle stoppe ficen her - for romjula stopper jo egentlig på denne dagen. Men så kom det en ide til da, om 1. nyttårsdag. Så det kommer et kapittel til.... 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Føler det som litt hakk i plata når jeg sier det, men det betyr utrolig mye! 
> 
> Nyttårsaften er en travel kveld, så regner ikke med at kommentarene kommer til å hagle inn i kveld, men har du tid når du leser, eller kanskje senere, skriv gjerne noen ord. Om ikke dette oversukkersøte kapittelet har gitt deg fluffkoma eller sukkersjokkskjelvinger slik at fingrene ikke virker. Jeg ser at faren for det kan ligge der... ❤❤ 
> 
> Tusen takk til alle som leser, ønsker dere et riktig GODT NYTT ÅR! ❤❤❤


	8. Avreise

Isak hører lyden først. Så kommer det et kaldt gufs over beinet hans. Det beinet som stikker ut fra dynen. Det andre ligger over lårene til Even, der er det varmt og godt. Den kalde luften sniker seg oppover, nesten inn under dynen, og Isak skjønner egentlig ikke hvordan den kan komme inn hit, til den varme kokongen han og Even har på gulvet foran ovnen.

De ligger på skinnfellene på gulvet. De kom ikke lengre i natt, for ingen av dem orket å forlate den deilige varmen foran ovnen etter flere runder dessert. De bare stappet ovnen full av ved og sovnet. Isak var våken en gang på morgenkviste, la mere ved oppå glørne før han la seg inntil Even og sov videre. 

Det kalde gufset etterfølges av en stemme. “Hallo?” 

Isak slår øynen opp.“Even.” Isak hvisker og rister forsiktig i skulderen til Even og han åpner øynene, blinker noen ganger.

“Hm?”

“Det er noen her.”

“Hallo? Even? Er du her?” Stemmen er der igjen og sammen med stemmen kommer det mer kald luft langs gulvet, over beinet som fortsatt ligger utenfor dynen. 

Evens store øyne ser på Isak. “Hallo? Hvem er det? Kom inn!” Stemmen til Even er grumsete og mørk, han kremter en gang før han gjentar. “Kom inn!”

Det knirker i utgangsdøren, noen kommer inn i gangen, lukker døren og tar av seg sko. Isak retter på dynene så alt av dem er dekket mens han hører skritt over gulvet og plutselig står det en mann i døråpningen mellom gangen og stuen. “Men heisann. Her har vi hatt det hyggelig ser jeg.” Mannen er ganske høy, rødskjær i håret, et stort smil i fjeset sitt og to bæreposer i hendene. Mannen setter posene ned på gulvet, gnir håndflatene mot hverandre, nikker flere ganger før han klasker hendene sammen i en kort applaus før han viser dem to tomler opp. “Det ante meg at dere to ville finne tonen!”

“Hæ? Unnskyld, men hvem er du?” Isak setter seg opp, drar dynen godt rundt hoftene og litt oppover magen, ser fra Even til mannen og tilbake til Even som også setter seg opp, og han nikker mot mannen. 

“Å beklager. Jeg er Eskild.” Han tar noen skritt frem, tråkker oppi dynene deres og bøyer seg fram og rekker ut hånden. 

Isak tar den i forfjamselsen og nikker forsiktig “hei.”

“Ja, jeg kommer med bilen din Even. Den er fikset.” Eskild slipper hånden til Isak og strekker den ut mot Even. Isak ser på Even som nikker, tar hånden til Eskild og klemmer den. “Hei Even, godt nyttår! Ja godt nyttår til deg også Isak.”

“Godt nyttår.” Even og Isak sier det i kor før Even ser på Isak. “Ja altså, dette er da Eskild. Han på verkstedet som jeg fortalte om. Sønnen til kompisen til pappa. Jeg hadde glemt at han skulle komme opp med bilen i dag.”

“Glemt og glemt..." Eskild drar på det. "Jeg skulle komme i dag eller morgen da. Dessuten, fort gjort å glemme sånne ting i nattens hete vil jeg tro?” Eskild himler med øynene og ler mens han tar et skritt tilbake, gestikulerer med armene og dumper ned på en av stolene.

“Dessuten, det var pappa som spurte om jeg kunne ta en tur opp og sjekke hvordan det sto til, og da var det jo kjekt at jeg kunne ta med bilen i samme slengen. Ja, faren din”, Eskild nikker mot Even, “ringte pappa og spurt om pappa kunne stikke opp etter det tre-veltet og strømmangel og sånn. Jan, altså faren til Even”, Eskild ser på Isak, “var visst litt redd for at dere ikke hadde mat og sånn. Men det er meg som må ta sånne tilsynsoppdrag da. Ikke at det gjør noe. Bare hyggelig det. Spesielt når jeg finner to kjekke typer på en skinnfell foran ovnen. SÅÅÅÅÅ romantisk da! Og så fett at dere fant hverandre. Jeg hadde det på følelsen.”

Isak tar imot ordstrømmen fra Eksild, klarer så vidt å skille ord og meninger fra hverandre. “Men, men….. hvordan visste du….jeg mener at jeg….?”

Blikket Isak får fra Eskild er intenst og det virker på Eskild som at svaret er så selvsagt at han ikke burde spurt. Men han skjønner det ikke, for det er faktisk ingenting som er selvsagt for Isak.

Eskild trekker pusten. “Det er jeg som har ansvaret for utleie av denne hytta, ja alle hyttene vi leier ut da. Og jeg sjekker jo alltid de jeg leier ut til. Så", Eskild tar en kort pause før han fortsetter, "etter et kjapt google-, insta-, linkedin- og facebook-søk på Isak Valtersen, så skjønte jeg at dette kunne bli full match for Even.”

Han lener seg litt tilbake på stolen han sitter, nikker og smiler for seg selv, slenger den ene armen over stolryggen og ser mot utgangsdøren. “Også fikk dere litt hjelp av naturkreftene da.” Han ser brått bort på Even. “Synd med det taket på hytta til foreldrene dine, Even, Jan var veldig engstelig for hvor store skadene var, og om det går an å fikse. Men det er ikke noe problem. Vi fikser det i løpet av kort tid.” Isak blir sittende å stirre på Eskild, og er ganske imponert over hvor mye han får sagt på så kort tid. 

Og Eskild er ikke ferdig, han bare fortsetter. “Jeg har et par kamerater som er tømrere, en som er blikkenslager også, så vi skal nok få hytta i orden, kanskje allerede før vinterferien. Helt sikkert til påske. Det kommer an på været framover." Eskild vifter med hånden mot fryserommet. "Også så jeg at dere har vært uheldige med vinduet på det ene soverommet? Det må vi også få fikset, kan ikke ha det sånn. Jeg håper ikke en av dere har sovet der etter at det vinduet ble knust, det kan være livsfarlig å sove på så kalde rom. Kan fryse pikken av seg. Og det er **_ikke_ ** bra!”

Pulsen stiger fort hos Isak, han blir stresset av å både høre talestrømmen til Eskild, og av det han sier. Evens varme hånd ligger plutselig mot ryggen hans, stryker langsomt over den, og det roer ham ned.

Isak ser på Eskild og kremter. “Ja, det var meg som knuste det vinduet altså, og jeg sov ikke der etterpå, jeg…” Isak trekker pusten, Even stryker fortsatt langsomt og forsiktig opp og ned over ryggen hans. “Det var et uhell. Jeg snublet, eller rettere sagt skled, på gulvet og fikk veiva borti den magliten som sto på kommoden. Den smalt gjennom vinduet.” Isak ser ned i dynen. “Jeg skal betale for det vinduet altså.”

“Men kjære deg da.” Eskild ler nesten. “Ikke noe krise. Vi har flere vinduer stående. Jeg bare får en av gutta til å bytte det når de skal fikse taket til Næsheims. Regner med de kommer til å begynne allerede i morgen.”

“I morgen?” Even ser på Eskild.

“Jepp. Men de må jo måke seg fram først da. Jeg ser jo at dere har gjort en god jobb på veien inn til hytta, men taket må måkes, og det må måkes rundt hytta så de får kommet til med stillaser og sikkert også lift, tenker jeg. Og så tenker jeg jo at de må ta det vinduet først, slik at utleien av denne hytta kan gå som vanlig.”

Even ser på Isak, og Isak vet hva han tenker. Det de ble enige om i natt. De skal bli her helt fram til søndag ettersom ingen av dem skal på jobb før den 6. januar. Men nå frister det ikke så mye. Det er ikke det samme å være her med Even om det skal suse håndverkere rundt dem. “Men...men…” Even skal til å reise seg, men setter seg raskt ned. Isak tenker at det var godt, han vet nemlig godt hva Even har på seg under dynen. 

Ingenting.

“Joda, Even. Det må bli sånn. Men, frykt ikke. Jeg har et kjempetilbud til dere, om dere vil høre. Det er fordi dere har vært max uheldige da. Tre i taket, og strøm- og vannløs romjul.”

Even setter seg litt nærmere Isak, hånden ligger trygt rundt livet og Isak flytter litt på seg han også, litt nærmere Even. “Hva slags tilbud da, Eskild?”

“Vi på Tryggvason bilservice, og Tryggvason apartment, har en avtale med Fjellgløtt Spa og recovery, det er det spahotellet som ligger en 20 minutters kjøring herfra. Om dere har lyst, er det rom til dere der, etter 1500. Betalt opphold fram til søndag. Tror utsjekking er rundt 12 eller noe på søndag.”

Isak ser på Even som har mistet haken og fått så store øyne at han lurer på om de kommer til å trille ut. Han åpner og lukker munnen, sånn som Isak har sett ham gjort utallige ganger de siste dagene, og til slutt kommer det ut et svakt. “Hvorfor?”

“Hvorfor hva da?” Eskild rynker pannen og ser på Even.

“Hvorfor betaler dere oppholdet fram til søndag? Det er jo ikke deres feil at det har vært dårlig vær, at furua datt i taket på hytta til mamma og pappa, at Isak knuste vinduet...” Even ser på Isak som ikke klarer annet enn å vekselsvis nikke og riste på hodet. 

“Nja… vinduet og været er kanskje ikke vår feil, men den furua…” Eskild trekker pusten dypt og ser ut i luften. “Det er jo vi, eller Tryggvason apartment da, som eier tomten. Dere, eller foreldrene dine, de eier bare hytta. Etter som vi eier tomten, og denne hytten, er det vi som har ansvaret for vedlikeholdet på tomten. Og den furua, den skulle vi felt i høst. Det ble oppdaget sykdom på den i sommer, sykdom som gjorde at den var svekket og en risiko. Vi så absolutt faren ved en eventuell vinterstorm, men noen i systemet vårt har ikke gjort jobben sin." Eskild slår ut med armene. "Så derfor, et lite plaster på såret til dere som ble nødt til å dele hytte. Ikke det at det ser ut som dere har lidd noen nød på grunn av det, men ja. Rykte til Tryggvason apartment og sånn da. Og så håper vi på en god anmeldelse fra deg på booking.com da.” Eskild ser på Isak når han avslutter med et smil og en tommel opp.

Isak nikker og ser på Even som ser tilbake på ham. “Hva sier du?” 

“Hvem sier nei til fire netter på Spahotell?” Isak klemmer rundt låret til Even under dynen. 

“Ikke du?” 

“Ikke jeg.” Isak rister på hodet, ser på Eskild. “Ja, tusen hjertelig takk!”

“Men så bra da!” De hører en bil som tuter utenfor. “Oisann, det er skyssen min ned til bygda igjen. Jeg legger bilnøklene dine her Even,” Eskild slipper nøklene ned i bordplaten, “bilen er tipp topp nå. Ja, jeg tok med litt frokost til dere." Han peker på bæreposene. "Det er litt av hvert der, holder nok i lange baner for frokost til to, men la resten stå igjen. Da kan arbeidskarene spise av det fra i morgen.”

Even nikker bare. “Tusen takk, Eskild!”

“Bare hyggelig!” Det tuter en gang til. “Men nå må jeg stikke. Kos dere!” Eskild reiser seg brått fra stolen og forsvinner ut av rommet. Isak hører døren som går opp og igjen, og det blir helt stille. 

“Wow.” Even sukker. “Det var litt av en oppvåkning i det nye året.”

Isak ser på ham. Vet ikke helt hva han skal si. 

“Går det bra?” Even legger armen rundt ham, klemmer rundt skulderen hans med hånden. 

“Jada.” Isak ser mot ham. “Selvfølgelig går det fint. Bare litt, jah, brå oppvåkning.” 

“Men spahotell er fett da.” Even ler lavt. “Du er med eller?”

“Selvfølgelig er jeg med, Even. Men jeg sitter med en sånn _nesten for godt til å være sant_ følelse. Men det er på ekte, jeg drømmer ikke?”

Hånden til Even stryker over låret hans under dynen, klyper på innsiden av det.

“Au.” Isak drar seg litt unna.

“Se der, du drømmer ikke.”

“Nei, det kjente jeg.” Isak ler før han slenger dynen til siden, drar på seg bokseren som ligger ved siden av skinnfellen og går mot matposene for å kikke oppi dem. 

“Er det noe digg der?”

Isak nikker. “Mye.” Han holder opp en pose halvstekte rundstykker og en boks tomater. 

Even ler. “Så bra!”

“Og du?” Isak går tilbake mot Even, napper i dynen hans. “Da tror jeg vi slipper unna spagetti a la Capri også.”

“Du tror ikke de serverer det på hotellet?”

“Nope.” Isak napper mer i dynen, drar den halvveis av ham. 

Even holder igjen. “Du, ikke ta dynene da.” 

“Jo. Vi må dusje. Vi skulle teste dusjen i dag, husker du ikke? Og skal vi få gjort det, må vi gjøre det nå. Kom igjen.” Isak drar hele dynen av ham, slenger den på gulvet og går inn på badet. 

“Sant det.” Even spretter opp og kommer etter. 

* 

Noen timer senere står de ved siden av hver sin bil. Hytten er ryddet, bagasjen er pakket i bilene og de er klare til å kjøre. 

“Da blir det spa da?” Even ser på ham. 

“Jepp. Har hørt rykter om at det kommer en sånn dritkjekk NRK-dude dit. Så jeg er kjempeklar for fire døgn på spa!”

“Å.” Even gliser, “Du tror du har sjans på ham?”

“Mm.” Isak nikker. “Jeg tror faktisk det. Han er blant annet veldig glad i både biff og tilhørende dessert. Noe som passer meg godt.” 

“Ah… “ Even gliser bredt før smilet blekner litt. “Men du, hva om Eskild har bestilt to rom? Han kunne jo ikke vite for sikkert at…”

“Om han har bestilt to rom, så driter jeg i det. Jeg skal dele rom med han heite NRK-duden.”

“Du er sånn krevende gjest du?” 

“Når jeg vet hva jeg vil ha så. Og jeg vet akkurat hva jeg vil ha, og hvem jeg vil dele rom med.” Isak ler og går mot Even. Legger armene rundt ham og gir ham et lite kyss. “Men du? Nå kjører vi. Jo fortere vi kommer oss herfra, jo fortere kommer vi oss til hotellet. Og det er ikke så jævlig varmt å stå her ute.”

“Enig.” Even snur seg og ser mot hyttene. “Men du? I påsken må vi hit igjen. Vi to. Og da skal vi spise ostesmørbrød og drikke kakao.”

“Og snøbade?” Isak legger pannen mot pannen til Even, berører nesen hans så vidt med sin. 

“Hvis du vil?”

“Jeg vil det, om du lover å varme meg etterpå.”

"Hytta til mamma og pappa har ordentlig peis. Med skinnfell, så det skal jeg klare. Med deg tror jeg forresten at jeg kan klare alt.” Leppene til Even streifer Isaks.

Isak trekker seg litt unna, ser inn i de blå øynene som han så inn i for første gang da han ble dratt opp fra snøhaugen 2. juledag. Det er bare seks dager siden. Likevel, seks dager har gjort noe med ham, og han vil se inn i de øynene mange ganger til.

“Det tror jeg også. Så lenge det er med deg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så da blir det hotellopphold som avlsutning på juleferien til gutta, uten videre protester. Spahotell er digg det, så lenge man slipper å gå i spa-avdelingen....
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for følge i romjulen, og nå, så vidt inn i det nye året. 2020, artig tall gitt. 
> 
> Tusen takk for at dere leser, og tusen takk for fine kommentarer og kudos. ❤❤ (Jeg skal ikke nok en gang gjenta hvor mye det betyr for oss som skriver....❤❤)


End file.
